Letters With A Cupcake
by TsubakiTwilight
Summary: After hearing about this from his fellow 2P!Nations, 2P!England has decided to accept letters! Send in letters as OC's, other Nations or even as a rock! Arthur Kirkland will try to answer every and all letters recieved! Please keep all letters Rated T. Cover art by beekwhy.
1. Chapter 1

'Ello there~

Arthur Kirkland here~ Though you may know me was England or to be more specific, 2P!England but call me Arthur~ I absolutely _hate_ being called England... England that's such a boring name I'd much rather be called Arthur. I've always been opposed to that name but at least it's better than always being call The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland...

I got off topic didn't I? Silly me~

Anyway, I've heard from my fellow 2P! Nations that our counterparts are accepting letters and I thought I should do the same. It does get terribly boring talking to same people over and over so this is a good way to meet new people~

So please send in your letters~! I'll be waiting~

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

**HETALIA!**

**TsubakiTwilight:** TsubakiTwilight here! After reading HolyRomanGermany's Letters Written in Blood Red Ink, I decided to jump on the bandwagon and start a 2P!England letter fic!

You can write as anyone you wish from yourself to even a rock! I don't care as long you send in letters! I have a few rules though, so please follow them to the best of your ability~

**1. Please follow the proper letter format meaning, have a introduction (Hello, Dear, To England, etc.), write whatever you want in the body and end each letter with your name so I know who sent in each letter.**

**(eg: From,**

**The United States of America**

**Alfred F. Jones**

**The Hero)**

**2. Keep all letters Rated T!**

**And that's all my rules.**

You can send in letters via Review or PM.

If you are sending in a letter via Review please remember that some functions are not avaliable in reviews. For example, you cannot **bold**, _italicize_, or underline when reviewing (I'm not sure if you can do these things in PM's either) and the "~" symbol does not show up at all.

To combat these issues you can put words /like this/ to emphasize them.

Anyway, please send in those letters! 2P!England is waiting~!


	2. Arthur Copperfield 1

Dear Arthur,

'Ello there! I'm Arthur as well. Arthur Copperfield to be exact. You can call me Copper to avoid any confusion.

So, how's life been treating you? I hope all is well wherever you may be.

With love,

Arthur Copperfield

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there~

I've never met another Arthur before! Ooh~! This is so exciting! We share the same name~

Well then Copper, life has been just dandy for me~ I've done so many things lately! I came up with a new cupcake receipe, visiting my fairy friends, went to Wonderland and even paid a visit to my dear Alfie! He can cause such trouble sometimes... I gave him a cupcake and he threw it away! Can you believe it! I worked so hard to make it for him too... it was decorated with red, white and blue frosting!

Well, next time he asks for one I won't give it to him!

Oh! How rude of me, I seem to have rambled on without thinking of you!

How are you? I would absolutely _love_ to learn more about you and where you live!

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

**HETALIA!**

**TsubakiTwilight: **Yay~ My first letter and response! Arthur Copperfield belongs to Prussian Sinister.

And also, I'm basing off my 2P! Characters off of beekwhy's designs so y'all should head on over to her tumbler and check out her work! It's AMAZING!


	3. hetaliaFan 1

Dear Arthur,

Good day to you sir! What is 2P!France or rather Francis like? Do you get along well unlike your 1P! counterparts?

From,

hetaliaFan

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

Good day to you too hetaliaFan! It's very lovely hearing from you~

What is my France like? Well, unlike his counterpart, France doesn't care about his looks at all which is quite a disappointment if you ask me as he can be quite handsome if he actually put effort into his appearance. But I still like him~ As for our relationship, France and I get along swimmingly! We don't fight nearly as much as our 1P! Players but that doesn't mean we don't have the occasional dispute~

On another note, my France is very cold and aloof; poor little Mattie had to grow up with such a harsh father! But I'm oh so glad that he turned out just fine! Now my Alfie on the other hand...

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	4. Missouri 1

Dear Arthur Kirkland,

Hello Arthur, I'm Missouri, one of Alfred's children. If you don't mind me asking, have your ever entered your cupcakes in a baking competition?

Sincerely,

Missouri

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

Why, good afternoon Missouri~! I haven't heard from your counterpart is quite some time but my Missouri must be doing fine as you're writing me this letter!

Of course I enter my cupcakes in competition! They're so delicious that people end up collapsing after a few bites! Though my... "special ingredients" may have something to do with that~

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. If you don't mind me asking, what's your human name? For some reason I cannot remember if your name...


	5. 2P! Lovino 1

Ciao mi amico,

It's so nice to be able to write to you. I always thought you'd be to busy making those cupcakes of yours. Not that I mind of course. ;)

But it would be so nice of you to be able to send me some more. Sadly, my uptight fratellino found the last batch you gave me and threw them all away after smashing them to bits. Why must he be so mean like that?

But anyway, I hope to be able to hear from you soon Arthur! Ciao!

Baci e abbracci,

Lovino (The 2P! in case you accidentally ate one of your own cupcakes and forgot. ;) )

P.S. Have you met your counterpart yet? Mine keeps insulting me...

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

Lovino~! It's _so_ good to hear from you~ Yes, I admit that my cupcakes take up most of my time but I've done some rearranging to make time to do this letter exchange I've heard so much about!

Silly billy~ Of course I'll send you more cupcakes! If you ever need more don't hesitate to ask for some! I always have a bunch ready to give to people!

What?! Your brother did _what_ to my delicious cupcakes?! Maybe I'll end up delivering your cupcakes in person instead... I don't understand why Italy doesn't like them! I bake them with love and poison and make them taste yummy~!

I hope to hear from you as well Lovino~

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. Yes, I have met my 1P! Player. He's _so_ boring and stiff! And his food! Bleh! Not yummy at all!

P.P.S. I have sent a big box of cupcakes with this letter! I hope you enjoy them~

P.P.P.S. If your counterpart insults you maybe you should send him a cupcake to quiet that mouth~

**HETALIA!**

Fratellino_ –_ Brother

Baci e abbracci – Kisses and Hugs or Hugs and Kisses


	6. Lily 1

Dear Arthur,

It's a pleasure to be able to send you letters! I was wondering what kind of cupcakes you like best? Mine happens to be pumpkin cupcakes. Or anything pumpkin really. I sent a batch along, I hope they reach you in good condition. I am sorry about your medal count in the games being so low this year, but I hope Japan can beat out America at least!

Love,

Lily

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

It's a pleasure to receive letters from everyone~

My favorite cupcakes are vanilla! No, strawberry! Wait, maybe chocolate! Ooh~ Lemon cupcakes are delicious as well~ Along with carrot cupcakes and orange cupcakes and vanilla-chocolate swirl cupcakes... oh butterscotch! I simply cannot decide my favorite cupcake flavor! _All_ cupcakes are delicious! Especially with my "special ingredients" mixed in~

Thank you very much, love~ I cannot wait to try some~ And don't worry, they arrived in perfect condition!

My what? Oh! You're talking about the Olympics! Yes, my team has not been performing well this year... a shame too, I was hoping to come out on top this year. Well, I hope that my darling Alfie beats Japan! I don't really like Japan! He doesn't eat my cupcakes at all!

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. I sent you some cupcakes too! Don't worry, I didn't put in any of my "special ingredients" in them, I want to get more letters from you and that can't happen if you're dead~


	7. Steve 1

Dear Arthur,

What is the 2P! world like? I heard it was opposite... so, does America hate burgers there? Or is he a vegetarian or something? I don't fully understand the concept...

I hope you respond!

From,

Ana "Steve" Stevens

(I am not the monster from HetaOni)

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

The 2P! world is not really the opposite it's just different. For example, the original Canada is a weakling that is always overlooked right? Well in my world, Canada (or Mattie as I call him) is still a quiet nation but people always know who he is. As for America, he is a vegetarian – eating tofu or vegetarian burgers and drinking diet soda.

Also, here in the 2P! world, our appearances are different from our counterparts. For instance, I have bright pink hair and my eyebrows are still big (but not as big as my boring counterparts') and I wear a bright pink sweater vest over a light pink shirt with a cyan bow tie, tan slacks and brown dress shoes. Oh! And I have blue eyes that can turn pink~!

And our world is much darker and brutal than our counterpart's. There's constant fighting and wars among us and most of us enjoy killing – myself included though I prefer feeding my victims poisoned cupcakes and if I must I use my trusty knife to finish the job~

I hope I answered your question and please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	8. Lily 2

Dear Arthur,

I am ever so pleased that you wrote back so swiftly, it was quite kind of you! And the cupcakes you sent were utterly delightful.

I forgot, in your world you're on fairly good terms with your Alfred, so you'd want HIM to win! An honest mistake on my part, I was quite foolish to think it was the other way around.

Do you still have all the classic books in your realm, like Alice in Wonderland? Or how about The Chronicles of Narnia and the Lord of the Rings?

Love,

Lily

P.S. I'm sure you could raise me from the dead if you so desired!

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

I must say, you speak divinely love~ Most people now days don't speak as refinely as you or I... that's one thing I'll never forgive my dear Alfie of doing! He completely butchers my English language with all of his "cool talk"!

Hmph!

Well my dear, I'm estatic that you enjoyed my cupcakes! The other nations in my world don't eat them at all... except for a few like my good friend Lovino and that Russia – despite him being a cold brute he absolutely _adores_ my sweets~

Yes, my dear Alfie and I are on better terms than my boring counterpart and the other Alfred. No need to worry my dear! It's an honest mistake and you aren't the only one who thinks my relationship with Alfie is rocky – especially with the whole Revolutionary War and what not – but in reality after the war ended we managed to mend our relationship and now all is fine and dandy~

I still all my classic novels. Winnie the Pooh, Alice in Wonderland and Peter Pan are still my favorites~ Though I do read The Chronicles of Narnia and the Harry Potter series from time to time. I'll share with you a little secret~ I have a special world I created called Wonderland and it's full of the characters from my dear novel~

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. Unfortunately love, I cannot bring people back from the dead... you see unlike my stuffy, boring counterpart, I do not practice magic and only know the basic spells – I love making various potions and brews~ I'll even make you a love potion if you want~

**HETALIA!**

**TsubakiTwilight:** Hey guys! I meant to reply to letter yesterday but the day quickly turned into laundry and cleaning day. So I'm replying to all the letters today instead.


	9. 2P Lovino 2

Ciao Arthur,

Si! I know exactly how you feel! I've been having the same problem too! It's so funny how these things happen si?

Ah, grazie mi amico! I can never get them completely right like you do. You really need to show me sometime soon. When we both have time to of course. ;)

Si... he really did... I really wonder why he has to be like that... and his counterpart is such a little cutie too... But I would love for you to visit! It's always nice to have a friend drop in. But... just make sure to avoid one of Feli's knives when you get there ba vene?

You're hearing from me now silly. ;)

Baci e abbracci,

Lovino

P.S. Ahahah! I can imagine! I've heard his cooking is just as dangerous as yours. But I still don't understand why our counterparts have to be like that... mean and rude for mine and stuffy for yours.

P.S.S Grazie I'll make sure to have a _lot_ of fun with them. ;)

P.S.S.S Ah... if only I could mi amico if only I could...

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

It _is _funny that we've been having the same problem!

Hehe~ thank you Lovino~ I spent years and years perfecting my cupcake recipe and now can make them my heart! We should set a date where you can come visit me or I can go visit you~! I'll teach you how to make my delicious cupcakes and you can teach me how to make your spaghetti~ It's absolutely divine!

Maybe it has something to do with his childhood? He _was_ raised by that brute Austria after all. Thank you for the warning Lovino~ When I come over I'll be sure to be careful~

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. I don't know either. I'm going to try and get him to loosen up... my counterpart was _so_ much fun to be around during his pirate days.

P.P.S. You are quite welcome Lovino~

P.P.P.S. I don't see why you can't, it's not like your counterpart will die from my cupcakes.

**HETALIA!**

**TsubakiTwilight: **Thank you! 2P! England is my favorite 2P! Nation so I did a lot of research on him.


	10. Missouri 2

Dear Arthur,

What kind of special ingredients? Like the glass cupcake you gave me? It tasted really good.

I am doing well, how is everyone in the 2P! world? My dad? He hasn't overworked himself lately, has he? I don't want to see him work himself down, even if he is the 2P! version of mine. Also, I just remembered, please tell my 2P! self to stop texting me, she may be sane, but she still scares me, not having a weapon or anything. She's normal, I tried to let her use my knife-bat, bu she threw it down, saying it's not normal.

Oh, Arthur deary, I don't mind, it's Missy Dani Jones, I guess it should be Bonnefoy, or how ever France's last name is spelled, but I don't like it, so it's Missy Dani Jones.

Also, I may visit the 2P! world soon, so I'll tell you later if I can!

Talk to you later!

Sincerely,

Missouri

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

Ah yes, I forgot that you had asked for one of my cupcakes – but I'm glad you enjoyed it~ I put various special ingredients into my cupcakes but my favorite is poison~ I find that it gives my sweets a kick in flavor.

Everyone is doing well in my world. Last I visited Alfie he was feeling a bit sick due to his country's economy – I've been sending him get well baskets and such in order to lift his spirits and I think it's working~ I received a letter from him telling me to die – I was so happy~! Don't worry, I'll let your counterpart know that she's bugging you.

Of course! Terribly sorry that I forgot your name!

I would quite enjoy it if you visited! We could bake some cupcakes together!

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. I have sent a box of cupcakes with my letter full of my special ingredients~

P.P.S. Are you sure you don't belong in my world?


	11. Minnesota 1

Dear Arthur,

Hello, I'm Hannah Jones, or mostly known as Minnesota. Yes, I am one of Alfred's children, and no, I'm not 2P!, I am 1P!

Anyways, I wrote a letter to your counterpart a while back, using my middle name by mistake, and he may seem stiff... but he has a heart!

I love cupcakes! They're so delicious! Though your cupcakes must be the best...

*sigh* I wish my counterpart would stop bugging me about me not using my weapons all the time! The only reason why I don't is because I don't want to.

Anyways, I just wanted to say "hi" to you, Arthur. I hope you day is well.

With a spark of excitement,

Hannah Jones/Minnesota

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

It's very lovely hearing from you Hannah~ I received a few letters from your sister Missouri and she is just wonderful to write to~!

Sometimes I wish your counterparts would write to me as well though...

Hmph... I know he has a heart – I've stopped it from beating on many different occasions~ - but he's so very _boring _now days! I remember when he used to be a pirate... those days were fun~

Aren't they~ I love cupcakes as well! I'll send you some with this letter~

Your and your sister seem to be very similar. I'll ask you the same question I asked your sister; are you sure you don't belong in my world? You two would definetly fit in here~

My day has been simply splendid~! I spent the day cleaning and baking and talking to Flying Chocolate Bunny~ He's so adorable~! Oh! I also visited France this morning! We spent the day talking and then fighting one another~ After that I brewed a new potion had allows someone to turn invisible!

Oh butterscotch! How rude of me! I failed to ask your about your day! How has your day been? What about your father? Is is still calling himself the hero?

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	12. Allison Jones 1

Dear Arthur,

Hi, I'm Allison, 1P! America's twin sister, not many people know about me, I'm the western half of the country my idiotic brother and I are called...

Any who, how's life treatin ya?

Oh! Could you possibly tell your Alfie to stay away from my bar the next time he desires to drop by our world? He scares away my customers and I lose money, so please tell him to stop or to at least leave my customers alone.

Anyway, hope ya liked this letter, if not, sorry, my Alfie doesn't let me have any fun.

Allison Jones

P.S. I would love to come visit you if I ever get the chance to escape my stupid brother. Hopefully I can show you how to make my exploding pies, if I can visit.

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

Eh? I didn't know that my Alfie's counterpart had a sister! How exciting~ Tell me all about yourself in your next letter!

Don't worry love, I'll tell my darling Alfie to behave when he visits your bar. Maybe you'll see me there in the near future~

I have not received a boring letter yet~

Why doesn't he let you have fun? If I recall my Alfie's counterpart is a fun loving "hero" right?

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. Exploding pies? That sounds fun~


	13. Arthur Copperfield 2

Dear Arthur,

It is rather exciting!

This Alfie person seems quite rude. And who in their right mind would throw away a cupcake? What a waste.

Oh, I really don't mind rambling. I have a tendency to do so as well.

I'm great! Though, it is quite dull here. And hot. I mostly spend my time reading or drawing. Oh, and watching the London Olympics. Those are so much fun to watch! But I can't help but feel inferior to the Olympians, as I have absolutely no athletic skills.

Except maybe running. I blame that on my Italian genes, though.

With love,

Arthur Copperfield

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

My darling Alfie can be rude at times but that is what makes him him so I guess I can't complain. I know many people that would throw away one of my cupcakes; they say that they don't like them! I spend a lot of time making them and filling them with poison! They don't know how difficult it is to find the balance between the sweetness of the cupcake and the kick of the poisons! You must always keep in mind the balance; if the poison is too noticeable then people won't finish it and if it's too sweet then people won't eat it! There's a very thin line between perfection and a total waste.

Oh butterscotch! I rambled again! But I'm glad that you don't mind my rambles~

You seem like a very artistic person~ I've been keeping up with the Olympics as well! Though it looks like London won't have the most medals this year...

Oh you're Italian! That explains the artistic skill. I'm very good friends with a pair of Italian twins though the older likes me more than the younger one... maybe I'll introduce you to them~

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	14. Steve 2

Dear Arthur,

Thanks for answering my question! Wow, a vegatarian America... creepy... and awesome eyes you have there! What are some of your hobbies besides killing? I Google things and scare people.

Hope to hear from you,

Ana "Steve" Stevens

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

You are very welcome!

Well Steve, it's not that creepy to me - I find his counterpart to be "creepy" in the sense that he meats meat and I'm not used to seeing America eat meat. Why thank you~ Most people find my eyes to be creepy and strange – as far as I know I'm the only one to have eyes like mine; though there are quite a few people in my world with red eyes like: my darling Alfie, Gilbert and Ivan.

Other than killing, I _love_ baking and brewing up potions~ Though not many people in my world like to eat my cupcakes...

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	15. hetaliaFan 2

Dear Arthur,

Thank you for answering my question! May I please have some of your cupcakes? I have that they are the best!

By the way, how's the Olympics going in London? Hopefully you're having a great time with all the countries at your place.

From,

hetaliaFan

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

You are very welcome! I would be glad to send you some of my cupcakes after than nice compliment~ Today has been such a wonderful day! I've been sending out boxes to my cupcakes to my wonderful writers~

The Olympics are going swimmingly~ Though it is a bit saddening that I have not won that many medals compared to America or China... Truth be told, the other countries aren't staying at my house... they say it's too... effeminate for their tastes. What's wrong with pink walls and curtains?! I find pink to be a lovely color~

What about you? What's your favorite color?

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	16. Maryland 1

Dear 2P Arthur,

Hello. This is Maria Anne Jones, or Maryland. The Maryland from the 1P world, anyway... I though I should specify... I thought it would be nice to send you a letter...

So, I was wondering what you and Dad are like in the 2P world. The 2P world is... different, I guess? I'm a little curious to see how different Dad is... and Arthur helped take care of me when I was a colony... so...

I certainly hope you're a better cook than my world's Arthur...

From,

Maria Anne Jones

Maryland

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

Good afternoon Maria~ Wow, you are the third child of Alfred to send me a letter – I've already recevied letters from your sister Minnesota and Missouri. Well, I thank you for deciding to send me a letter~!

Your father is different in my world. I'll start with his appearance first; my darling Alfie has tan skin, brown hair and red eyes~ He wears the same bomber's jacket but he wears a plain white T-shirt, ripped jeans and red converse. And his Texas is a pair of sunglasses though I know he has them with red lenses as well. Oh! And he always carries with him an old baseball bat with nails in it~ Compared to your father, my Alfie is a lot more violent and blood thirsty – he calls himself the Villain though I see him as more of a rebellious teenager!

Next I'll tell you all about me~ Unlike my boring, stuffy counterpart, I have bright, strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes that turn pink or sometimes even swirl when I'm angry. My eyebrows are still thick like my counterpart's but mines aren't as big as his~ I normally wear a pink sweater vest over a lighter pink dress shirt with tan dress slacks and brown dress shoes. And I always wear a bright, cyan blue bowtie! Though sometimes I switch things up and will wear a bright blue vest instead~ If you couldn't tell by my letter, I'm a lot more cheerful than my boring counterpart and yes, I can cook – though I prefer baking sweets~ I also have violent tendencies though it's not as often as my darling Alfie or my world's Italy.

I hope I answered all your questions!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

**HETALIA!**

**TsubakiTwilight:** Again, just to remind people, I'm basing all the 2P! Character designs off _beekwhy_'s designs! Their AMAZING and I simply love their pictures!


	17. Elleore 1

Hey Arthur!

I'm Elleore, a Danish micronation. If you want to go by my human name it's Mia Kohler, but you probably already knew that from my 2P! counterpart since she seems to like you a lot. I hear you're one of the few things she likes to talk about before she gets all moody and threatens to murder everyone. So anyway, I'm tired of all the other countries treating me like a little kid and saying that I'm not the sharpest cookie in the crayon jar... You think maybe you could teach me how to make your cupcakes sometime (even though I can't cook well) to make them change their minds?

Love,

Elleore aka Mia Kohler

P.S. Could you also spend more time around my 2P! self so she'll learn to be cheery like you?

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

Why, hello there love! It's very nice receiving a letter from you~

I like your counterpart a lot as well~ She's such a precious little thing, full of curiosity and killing intent~ Just like my darling Alfie when he was a child~!

I would be happy to teach you how to bake my delicious cupcakes~ You could – and should – use them to make the other nations view you differently~ I did that to my brothers to make them stop picking on me... a few poison ivy leaves and bugs in their food quickly change their opinion of me~!

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. I have sent you a box of cupcakes~ You can start giving them out to the nations that look down on you.

**HETALIA!**

**TsubakiTwilight: **I had to Google Elleore to find out more about it. It's only been around for about sixty years now.


	18. Amy 1

Dear England (Or Arthur... which ever your prefer?)

Forgive me if it's rude to ask since we just met, but I have a request. See, I've been playing HetaOni lately, and watching Let's Play's of Ao Oni (do you know what these games are?), and I've been having trouble sleeping at night... So I was wondering if maybe your could send me some of your cupcakes, and I would leave them out for the Ao Oni, and he could not kill me, and I could sleep peacefully again. Also, if I give you my address to send the cupcakes, maybe you could _not_ use it to come and kill me? I would very much appreciate it.

From,

Amy (Not a country or anything, just a person)

P.S. Could you tell me what some of the other 2P! Characters look like? I don't know much about the 2P! World yet... (Just some of the ones you've mentioned so far would be fine, if think there's too many. I think there's a lot?)

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

I'd much rather be called Arthur... England is _such_ a boring name; while Arthur is the name of my most famous king – King Arthur!

Don't worry love, you aren't the first to ask for some of my yummy cupcakes~ Though I must admit that I do not know what HetaOni or Ao Oni is... perhaps you can write back and explain what they are? I know a letter I received mentioned HetaOni but I forgot to ask what that was in my response.

Haha, don't worry my dear, I can't cross over to the other world that easily – unless you live in my world then I could probably reach your residence quite easily – but you haven't done anything to anger me so I will not kill you anytime soon~ Unless you accidentally eat one of my cupcakes... but I sincerely hope that does not happen!

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. I have sent you a big box of my cupcakes~ Don't forgot that they are poisoned and try to keep them away from other humans.

P.P.S. I will tell you about my darling Alfie, Francis and little Mattie~ My Alfie has brunette hair, tan skin and red eyes! He wears a dark brown bomber's jacket over a white shirt and jeans with red converse; he also has a pair of sunglasses with him~ Oh! And he always carries around a baseball bat with nails in it!

Francis is a slob. Unlike his counterpart, he doesn't care about his appearance and wears a purple dress shirt, pants and shoes. He still has blonde hair and blue eyes. Oh, and he doesn't shave so he is a bit hairy and he smokes. But despite all that we're the best of friends~

Now onto little Mattie~ He still has blonde hair but it's tied into a ponytail and his eyes are more violet-red than his counterpart's purple ones. He wears a red military uniform with black slacks, gloves and shoes. Like his brother, he has a pair of sunglasses. He still has his pet polar bear but it's far more vicious than his other self's~


	19. Lily 3

Dear Arthur,

I do my best to speak properly, but it is much more easy to do so on paper rather than aloud. But! Onto a better topic shall we?

I don't see they wouldn't, they taste wonderful, I suppose they are a bit fearful of poison. But it does seem fun to poison someone, as long as they deserve it!

Did Alfred win his war for Independence? I wonder how you all - being so different – go on to our world, such as winning and loosing wars and battles. Did WWII have those same things... those deplorable camps?

Now for a lighter note, letters between friends shouldn't be all grim and dark and creepy hm? I had assumed you were the better one at magic since England is an utter failure at them...

Oh... I wish I could go to your Wonderland, it would be ever so fun, to never fret over growing up.

Is there anything you would like to ask me? It seems like it would get rather dull with only me asking things.

Love,

Lily

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

So good to hear from you Lily~! Maybe it's because I'm British but I find talking properly to be quite easy though I do see your point as yes, it is much easier to speak – or in this case – write properly; it also helps that if you must you can always erase mistakes or simply start over in my case as I write with ink.

Why thank you for those kind words love~ It makes me happy knowing that there are people who actually enjoy my sweets~ But, we – as nations – won't die from something as simple as poison. I should know as I've eaten my cupcakes for as long as I can remember and I'm still perfectly healthy! Hehe~ You and I will get along just fine my dear~

Yes, my darling Alfie did win the Revolutionary War – a shame too, I was hoping we'd be able to live together for a little while longer...

I'm afraid I don't understand your next question. As for WWII I've heard that is was quite awful in your world but here's a little secret~ All the wars that were fought were probably our doing~ You see, it's much easier taking over and pretending to be our 1P! selves when our counterparts are going through times of stress, like during wars. So all those nasty camps were all because of 2P! Germany.

Eh? Y-You consider me a friend? T-Thank you~ Not many people call me their friend... so reading you write that made me ever so happy!

Oh no, no, no. If anything, I'm _worse_ at magic than my counterpart.

Just to clear things up, I have two Wonderlands; one with Alice in Wonderland influences and the other with Peter Pan traits. I haven't been able to visit the Peter Pan Wonderland as I am not a child anymore but I'm still able to see all my Alice in Wonderland friends~

What is your world like? What do you do for fun?

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	20. 2P Lovino 3

Ciao Arthur,

Si! It really is! It's so amusing when things like that happen! I've even gotten a letter from Feli and Toni both! Isn't that amazing?

I can't wait for it! It'll be fantastico! It's always so much fun hanging out with mio amico. And of course I'll teach you! Maybe when you get good enough you can add your own little twist to it. If you know what I mean. ;)

Si... maybe that's it... all I know is that I wish he was like his counterpart. My own is so lucky to have a fratellino like that. Just the other day Feli threw a whole thing of groceries at my head! He can be such an uptight psycho sometimes...

I already am. ;)

Baci e abbracci,

Lovino

P.S. I wish you luck with that! I've heard the same thing too. It sounds SO fascinating.

P.S.S. Ah... it's really not like that... it's the fact that I'm always caught before I can do something...

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

Wow~ So far you're the only person I know who has sent me a letter... but I've thoroughly enjoyed each letter so far~

Oh! On of my writers pointed out something... shouldn't you be here in England with your brother for the Olympics? To be honest I haven't seen the other nations here so... maybe they're hiding from me? If that's true how rude! To hide from their host...

Yes, I've seen your counterpart once and he looks so adorable~ How mean! I certainly hope you threw something back! Maybe you can give him one of my cupcakes as a "peace offering"?

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. Thank you~ I am stilling planning on how to go about it... I haven't seen my counterpart in quite some time and the last time I went to the other world was when he accidentally summoned me be mistake. Do you have an idea on how to send me over there? Or how to bring my counterpart here? If I can bring out his inner pirate he'll be tons of fun~

P.P.S. Ah, so that's why... maybe I can help you old friend!


	21. Arthur Copperfield 3

Dear Arthur,

Some people just can't appreciate things like that. They say it's 'wrong' or 'immoral' or 'evil'. I for one think it's impressive that you're able to balance out the amount of poison in cupcakes. Though personally, I think poison is too subtle.

As, thank you! And no, unfortunately I don't think England will win much. On a lighter note, the US has just about the most medals, China keeps on catching up. Hopefully, in the end, America will have the most. As much as I love you, I have to stay patriotic.

Part Italian, actually. And Native American, English, German-Swiss, Scotch-Irish, and some African place...

I would love to meet the Italy brothers from your place. I've the met Italies over here before, and they're quite lovely. Though, Veneziano is much nicer to me.

With love,

Arthur Copperfield

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

I know! People don't understand that baking is an art~

Thank you~! That means a lot! And I'm happy that someone can appreciate my hard work~! If you find poison is too subtle then how would you go about killing someone? I know the other nations love using knives and what not – I have one but I rarely use it.

You are quite welcome lad! I'm rooting for my dear Alfie to win this year~ Hehe, don't worry, I understand completely! I'm glad that Alfred has such patriotic citizens~

Wow, you have a lot of different ethnicities! I'll write to my Lovino and tell him about you~

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	22. Elleore 2

Hej Arthur,

Thank you for responding so soon! Needless to say, I couldn't help but jump up and down out of job when I saw that you had responded.

I'm glad hat you and my 2P! self get along well. I hope she's never thrown one of her temper tantrums and tried to hurt you! And I wish I could say your other self and I get along, but he doesn't really seem to like me, or anyone else for that matter...

Yay! I can't wait to learn how to make your cupcakes! Also, I'm sorry to hear your brothers used to pick on you. Big Brother Denmark never really picks on me. But he likes to aggravate me from time to time. So Mr. Ireland used to bully you? He was always nice to me when his monks lived on my island, so it's weird to think of a mean Ireland...

Write back soon!

Love,

Elleore aka Mia Kohler

P.S. Thank you for the cupcakes! The others won't know that hit them, hehe.

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

You're very welcome my dear~

Like every child, she has thrown a tantrum around me before though I was able to quiet her down with of my cupcakes~ My boring counterpart is such a stuffy old man! If he's not careful he'll end up all alone~!

We need to figure out how to get you to my world or to get me to yours... unless you just want me to send you my recipe... but I find that learning in person is _much_ better than simply following a recipe. Yes, that's one of the things my counterpart and I have in common – mean older siblings! I think it's a family thing where siblings always fight but are nice to others...

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. You are welcome my dear~ Tell me what happens~


	23. 2P Greenland 1

Dear Arthur,

Hello... I am Gwen Olsen, I represent Greenland... I must say, I am slightly offended that you have never given me a cupcake. Ever. I was debating on using my axe but, well, there's no fun in attacking some with your looks. My eyes seem to be similar to yours save for the fact they are reversed colors. My counterpart has mentioned that 1P! Arthur was punk at a point in time, did you have a punk stage? If not then that sounds quite boring.

Well, I was wondering if you would do two things for me. One, could you get Mattie to stop jumping me? And two, could you teach me a bit about your cupcakes and poisons? I'll trade you a recipe for acid pink icing – with real acid. It's quite yummy.

Hope to hear from you soon!

Second Player Greenland aka The Deceptively Sweet Gwen Olsen

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

What?!You've _never_ had one of my cupcakes? That's awful! Don't worry love, I'll send you a big box right now!

Really? As far as I knew I was the only one with eyes like mine; I am super happy that you're like me~! Yes, I did have a punk era but I really didn't change much – I was just a lot more rebellious and violent than usual.

Little Mattie does what? I bet that comes from Francis being his primary guardian though I am surprised that he does that as he's normally quiet and serious. Of course I'll teach you about my cupcakes~ The main thing you have to remember is that the poison needs to be masked by the cupcake so when your victim eats it they won't taste the poison; it took me many years to perfect my cupcakes but now they are perfect~!

Ooh~ That sounds lovely~

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. I have sent along a box of my cupcakes for you to enjoy~


	24. Missouri 3

Dear Arthur,

Hello again! I can come soon1 I'll bring some tar and glass, and maybe oi. I like the looks on peoples' faces when they taste it. Then they fall over and die... oh well.

Dang it! Dad, if he would stop spending it on nails, wouldn't have this problem! I'll just bring over some nails I made, from mining, I'm good at that. Telling you to die though... he sounds better! I'll be staying with him when I come, so I'll take care of him, with you.

Oh, it's ok, just don't call me France's last name... I'll get mad.

Oh your cupcakes are my favorite sweet food! I'll eat them right up!

I'm not sure, maybe I do belong there, but I like the Iceland over here... that's going to cause trouble if I do belong there. We'll find out later, I guess.

Talk to you soon!

Sincerely,

Missouri

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

Yay~! I cannot wait for your visit! Those things you'll bring sound lovely~ I agree with you, I love the looks on people's faces when the poisons in my cupcakes starts to take effect~!

Well, he doesn't spend it _all _on nails he... well, I don't know what he spends it on. So, maybe you're right and he does spend it all on nails... Well, that's good news! I can spend all my time taking care of him so having you around will help greatly~!

Don't worry love, I'll just call you by your first name or your state name.

I'm glad you like them so much~

Oh, I received a letter from your sister Minnesota and I think that both of you ended up in the wrong world or something...

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	25. Lily 4

Dear Arthur,

Oh, I bet it's the British thing, you're always stealing us ladies from our American men with those lovely accents of yours!

And on the wars, well I had thought since things were flip flopped what wars were won became wars that were lost, such as Alfred rebelling, the Axis vs. the Allies and the Cold War.

And why wouldn't I call you my friend? You're very sweet and kind to me. Not like those people at school, always saying such foul words and cold looks.

Well my world... can be fairly peaceful depending on where you live. Sometimes people do wicked, cruel things however. A man went into a movie theater and shot and killed 12 people, one being a child who was just starting to swim. Ever since that happened, even if it was far away, I became very frightened at the idea of going out to see a move, it makes me feel sick that one of my most beloved past times has been violated in such a manner.

But, it can also be a good thing. From the tragedy I mentioned? The star of the movie that those people died at, he came and visited the people who had survived, and it only came out once the fans he visited posted their photos; no interviews, not posts in the paper... from tragedy, the best and worst can come forth.

For fun? Well, during the day I read and play video games, mostly shut up in my room with some fruit or veggie nearby for snacking.

During the nigh I go outside, when the weather is just right, to look at the moon and stars. I promise that the only way my view at night would be better would be if I lived near the sea side, to see them reflected off the waves!

Sadly, I live too far inland for that.

What season do you like best, Spring, Summer or Fall?

Love,

Lily

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

You flatter me love! Though I'm not complaining~

About the wars, one would think that but the reality is different – in my opinion, I believe that the wars all ended the same because the history in your world and in my world are parallel; though there are some differences between the two such as the fighting to be much harsher and deadly and the destruction to be greater. I'll share with you a little secret~ In my world, there are far less humans still living than in your world~ Wars, disease, murders... they are much more common here than in your world.

Thank you for considering me as your friend! If kids at school are giving you trouble then I could always send you a cupcake or two~ Or maybe if I manage to transport myself there I can give them a personal visit instead~?

How terrible... I don't think any of us have willingly killed a child before... despite me being a bit... mad, it still pains me to see a child's life cut short... maybe it's because all my other lands were created by children...

You shouldn't be afraid my dear. The chances of it happening to you are very slim – though if you are still frightened, might I suggest taking up a martial art? Or carrying a small pistol or knife? You should also stay with a group when going out at night.

It's very nice that the star of the movie visited the survivors. To be completely honest, kind gestures like that rarely occur in my world... mainly because everyone is too paranoid to trust one another; but who can blame them? My world is a very dark place to live and if you can't adapt to that darkness you may be swallowed up by it.

… On to a brighter note shall we?

I love reading as well~ Curling up with a good book and a cup of hot tea by the fireplace is _such_ a wonderful way to relax~

The moon and star gazing sounds absolutely lovely~ I'm usually asleep when night falls so I hardly look up at the night sky.

Spring is my favorite season~ It's not too hot or cold and the land becomes so beautiful~ What about you? What's your favorite season?

Please write back soon~

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

**HETALIA!**

**TsubakiTwiligh**t: Hmmm... I was supposed to update this a few days ago but got distracted... sorry for taking so long to reply to your letters!


	26. Elleore 3

Hej Arthur,

So that's why I didn't hear from her for a while! Well, I guess she never threw another fit towards you again, huh? Just to be honest, if it weren't for Mr. American and Mr. France your counterpart would be all alone... Well, I suppose he does still have his magic trio with Nor-kun and Mr. Romania. Do you and your world's Norway and Romania have a trio too? It's sounds like it's be a lot of fun...

Yes, we really must find a way to meet up. Trying to follow only a recipe wouldn't really work for me. Last time I tried to cook alone, when I turned on the stove the fridge caught on fire... And I suppose you're right. Who knows, maybe messing with your younger siblings is a part of some older brother code that we younger siblings aren't allowed to know about.

On a bright-but-technicall-dark-but-very-interesting-note, I got to give one of your cupcakes to Big Brother Denmark after he started one of his "I'm older therefore my word is law to you, baby sister" speeches. After a few bites, he just kinda fell over and twitched every few minutes. I poked him with a stick but nothing happened, then Nor-kun happened to walk in. He kinda-but-not-really freaked out then took Big Brother to the hospital.

Love,

Elleore

Mia Kohler

P.S. Could you maybe send me a non-poisoned cupcake? I really want to try one of your cupcakes but the idea of getting poisoned scares me...

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

No, your counterpart never threw another tantrum again~ Such a quick learner she is~ My darling Alfie never could learn that and unfortunately I had to punish him many times~

To be honest, I'm quite surprised that my boring, counterpart still has people who wanted to be with him... especially since he can get pretty grumpy and rude himself – and he calls himself a gentleman. Hah! There was nothing "gentlemanly" about him in his pirate days~

Unfortunately I do not practice magic so I'm not close to Norway or Romania. I prefer to make potions instead as it's so much like cooking~

How did that happen? After reading that I will definitely come over to teach you baking~ When I go to your world to bother my counterpart I'll pop over for a visit~ Yes, I think you are right... unless older siblings are just mean to their younger ones...

Don't worry about your Big Brother~ That's just the morphine and sleeping pills I put in there~ I sent you a rather harmless cupcake this time! If you want something stronger just let me know~

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. Of course my dear~ Enclosed with my letter a three normal cupcakes for you to enjoy~


	27. hetaliaFan 3

Dear Arhur,

Thank your for the cupcakes! It was very delicious. I would have sent you some food but unfortunately I am not a good cook at all. I fear that I may have the same skills as you 1P! counterpart.

Don't be too sat that you don't have the same amount of medals as China and America. I heard that you are currently the third country with the most medals. That is already a great achievement.

I don't think there is anything wrong with pink. It's a great color but my favorite is a light blue, the same color as your lovely eyes. I find it to be a very calming color. Don't you think so too?

What do you think of your 1P! Counterpart? Do you get along well with him? Oh, sorry for bombarding you with questions. Please write back soon.

Sincerely,

hetaliaFan

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

You are very welcome~ I've been absolutely estatic these past few days because so many people have been asking me for my cupcakes~ Don't worry about you lack of cooking skill, all it takes is practice and hard work~! Why, when I first started cooking my food turned out horrible! But I kept on practicing and now am one of the best~ To be honest, I respect my counterpart's food somewhat. It's as dangerous as mine~! But, my food is disguised a lot better than his~

Yes, I supposed third place _is_ okay... maybe I should pay a visit to China's Olympians and give them some cupcakes...

Why thank you my dear for that compliment~ It makes me so happy to here that people like how I look~ As a gentleman I must keep my appearance neat and tidy~ I agree! Blue is a very relaxing color~

He's 100% boring! My counterpart is a stuffy, old man! He's absolutely_ no_ fun to be around! All he does is complain and his food! We may both be England but we are completely different! He was so much fun when he was a pirate but now he fancies himself a gentleman... I don't find him a gentleman... not with that horrid temper and mouth of his!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	28. 2P Lovino 4

Ciao Arthur,

Oh? I'm the only one? Hm... maybe I can try talk Feli or Toni into writing you. How does that sound mio amico?

As, si! I probably should. Maybe I'll come up now to visit. I wouldn't mind seeing everyone against even though I barely watch sports as is.

Ah... he might _look_ adorable but that attitude and mouth of his is so off-putting... AND he's SO tacky too! But ahahaha, don't worry Arthur I'm used to Feli's violent tendencies, we _are_ fatelli after all. But I still would love to have a fratellino like his counterpart. Have you seen him yet?

Baci e abbracci

Lovino

P.S. Hm... Maybe you could try to "borrow" one of his oven spellbooks and use that.

P.S.S Grazie! Maybe this time it'll work!

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

Thank you~ It would be so nice to receive a letter from them~

Your visit was so fun~ Though I messed up the spaghetti... but you messed up the cupcakes so it's fine~ We both just need to practice more that's all! Too bad your brother didn't come with you... what was he doing while you visited me?

Really? I guess looks can be decieving... just look at me~! I may look happy and bubbly but I'm actually quite mad! That can also be applied to all us 2P! Nations as we may look nice but we've all killed before~ Though... I guess not _all _of us apply to that... like my darling Alfie and little Mattie! They both look and are mean!

I haven't seen you brother's counterpart yet; but he must be as adorable as yours looks!

Oh! I just remembered! One of my writers is Italian~ Apparently he has already met his world's Italy brothers and would like to meet you and Feli~

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. That's a good idea~ I believe I still have a book I took from his house during my last visit...

P.P.S. Yes! I can be a distraction while you go and see your counterpart!


	29. Steve 3

Dear Arthur,

The creepy thing is how much he eats, seven burgers in three minutes... *shivers* My eyes occasionally change color as well, once they turned red and people turned pale! They get really annoying somethings though...

Baking is fun too! And I'll try one!

My letters are short aren't they?

Glad to hear from you!

Steve

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

He can do that? How unsightly... I'm glad my darling Alfie eats at a much slower pace~! Oh? They do? How exciting~ Now I know two other people with eyes like mine~! And you eyes turn red _just_ like my darling Alfie's~

Okay, I'll send you a cupcake with this letter~

Yes, your letters are quite short but the length of it doesn't matter to me! I'm happy just receiving a letter from you~ So thank you!

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	30. Missouri 4

Dear Arthur,

I agree, it's worth trying to save up money just to see those faces! Those ingredients are expensive!

Ok, as long as he doesn't spend it all on nails, it's ok. He should just... be least spending on it.

Ok, just telling you!

Minnesota, she's a littler different than the rest of them. Maybe we do belong there.

Sincerely,

Missouri

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

Maybe you could try buying less expensive items? Like rat poison or bleach? I have a lovely garden full of poisonous plants in my yard so that's where I get most of my special ingredients from~

I agree, but he just loves getting into fights and the nails in his bat always keep on getting lose so he has to constantly buy more nails to keep his weapon perfect.

I believe you do. Oh! I also received a letter from you other sister Maryland! Such a nice girl~

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	31. Allison Jones 2

Dear Arthur,

Hi, it's Allison again. I honestly didn't expect you to reply so soon. Well about me, well let's see, from what I can tell you is that I look like a girl version of your Alfie, except my red hair reaches down to the back of my knees, and I have the same color eyes as our Mattie.

Apparently your Alfie didn't like you telling him to behave, cause he threatened me with that bat of his. I guess I should say if he didn't want me to punch him in that face then don't threaten me, so sorry for that.

And my Alfie, being fun loving, year right more of like an overprotective brother. Then again, I was raised my this sides' France. My Alfie doesn't let me do anything fun, besides being around England and I don't like him very much, he's mean and old and grouchy. T.T

Allison Jones

P.S. Yes, exploding pies, then again I can make just about any food explode, except for Alfie's darn hamburgers... I wonder why? Nice talking to someone who will talk to me and won't ignore me like a brick wall. T.T

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

You sound positively beautiful my dear~

Really now? It looks like I'll be paying my darling Alfie a little visit at his hotel in the near future... I wonder how he learned to threatened a woman like yourself? It certainly was not from me... Don't worry love, he completely deserved that punch you gave him~

Well, I guess even he has a serious side.

I completely agree with you! My counterpart is such a boring, stuffy person! All he does is sit in his house and sew! And he has quite a temper and does not like doing anything fun! Like killing and baking! You should have seen him in his pirate days! He was a different person then~

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. I would love to learn how to make your exploding pies~ Maybe I'll steal you away from your awful brother when I visit my counterpart~

**HETALIA!**

**TsubakiTwilight: **The exploding pie in this letter reminded me of that one Spongebob episode where he eats that pie with the bomb in it.


	32. 2P Greenland 2

Dear Arthur,

It's Gwen again. I must say the cupcakes were quite interesting. Yes, Mattie jumps on me quite often, mainly because I enjoy speaking in riddles, which seems to anger him. Oh, well. So in your punk stage you barely changed? How utterly boring. But, I suppose the past is always boring compared to the present and the future.

Thanks for not killing me,

2P! Greenland

Gwen Olsen

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

Good evening Gwen~ Is that a compliment?

Oh. Forgive me love, but I thought by "jumping you" he had sexual intentions... he _was _ raised by France after all and he's still quiet in this world so I don't really know what goes on in that head of his... He doesn't get serious does he? I saw him fight against his brother once and they were both incredibly angry over something; it was beautiful~ All that blood and pain~

Yes, unfortunately during my punk era I hardly changed. I suppose you are right.

You are quite welcome my dear!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	33. Maryland 2

Dear Arthur,

Really? I didn't know that. Well... none of my other siblings really talk to me aside from my neighbors, so I really shouldn't be surprised. Oh well. I guess that's good for them, then. I hope they aren't being rude.

Oh dear... I guess it's good I don't live in your world then? Your version of Dad doesn't seem all that pleasant. Why does he have nails in his baseball bat...? Do I even want to know...? He calls himself a villain? Well, I suppose if your world is the opposite of ours... that makes sense.

And you certainly aren't as grumpy as my world's Arthur. Though, I don't think Arthur's all that boring... you just have to catch on a good day. Granted, that's once every blue moon... but still. I can't imagine you really getting violent with other people. You seem like a pretty upbeat guy to me. But I don't know much so... I shouldn't make assumptions... sorry if I'm being rude.

Well it's good you can cook! What's your favorite thing to make? I'd love to have some! I can cook, too, though seafood is my specialty. People come to my state to have crab cakes and well... they really only come for the seafood... oh well.

Thank you for answering my questions.

From,

Maria Anne Jones

Maryland

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

Yes! I just received another letter from your sisters though... I have noticed they are quite violent and was wondering if there were any sudden changes in their personality in the past? I think they might belong in my world and that as children they somehow switched places with their counterparts and ended up living in your world.

Most of us counterparts are all violent in our own way. My darling Alfie carries a baseball bat with nails in it as his weapon while I use my poisoned cupcakes and my knife as mine~

Why thank you~ I try not to be as stuffy as my counterpart~ Well, whenever I visit him he's always in a foul mood. Thank you again! But even I have my moments of violence~ They just don't occur as often as some of my fellow 2P! Nations'. It's fine love, I don't find you rude at all!

I absolutely LOVE baking cupcakes~ Your food sounds delicious! Maybe I'll visit you when I visit my counterpart~

You are quite welcome my dear~

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. I have sent a box of cupcakes with this letter~ I hope you enjoy them~


	34. Arthur Copperfield 4

Dear Arthur,

Baking is wonderful! Especially making red velvet cakes.

I prefer blunt weapons, really. Perhaps a metal bat or pipe. Though, if given the opportunity, I would definitely use a scythe or battle ax.

I've recently became more patriotic since moving in with my dad. He used to be in the U.S. Navy, you see.

Yep! It's something I'm quite proud of. And that would be nice, thank you.

With love,

Arthur Copperfield

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

I adore red velvet cupcakes~! The texture is rich and smooth and the color! Just like blood or my darling Alfie's eyes~!

You're just like my darling Alfie and little Mattie~ They both use blunt weapons – a baseball bat with nails and a wooden hockey stick respectively. I know Ivan carries around a metal pipe as his weapon~ The scythe sounds better in my opinion~

What was you father's position?

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	35. Amy 2

Dear Arthur,

Thanks for cupcakes, I think they helped, since I've been sleeping fine again. About the games, I'm still pretty new to them, but I can do my best to give you an explanation.

For starters, they're horror games (which would be my first mistake, since I'm extremely bad with the horror genre). In _Ao Oni_, a group of friends got to a mansion where a monster is supposed to live, and they trapped inside. I think the story varies per version, but in the most recent once (which is the one I watched a video of), the main character gets separated from his friends, and mist solve puzzles to find a way out, while being chased by the Ao Oni. (I hope you don't mind spoilers, but if you do you should neglect these next parts). The main character runs into his friends a couple times throughout the game, but each one gets killed off somehow, and becomes an Ao Oni as well. At the end it's possible to escape, but none of his friends are ever seen again.

HetaOni is a Hetalia version of the game. Instead of the Ao Oni there's "Steve", who looks kind of like an alien? (If you know who Tony is, it's like that only creepier. Is there a 2P! Tony?) I my opinion, Ao Oni is much scarier, because it looks a lot more disturbing and creepy, and also because it can show up randomly in the game to chase you, but HetaOni has a lot more plot and content. It doesn't have as many puzzles, but you can actually fight Steve, and there's more story and character development.

Sorry, that was king of a long description, wasn't it? Well, thanks again for the cupcakes, and the descriptions too, oh, and not coming to kill me. I really appreciate it.

From,

Amy

P.S. I don't think keeping them from other humans will be a problem, it's the dogs I'm worried about. They once ate an entire box of my Easter peeps! Including the box, and the plastic wrapping stuff!

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

You are quite welcome my dear! I am glad I could help you with your problem~

Ooh~ Those games sound positively lovely~ Maybe I should try and play them~ The HetaOni game, does it feature our counterparts'? Or us 2P! Nations?

Don't worry love, if the description is long then that means you included a lot of detail~ So thank you!

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. I don't like dogs. I prefer cats~ Such lovely, graceful creatures they are~

P.P.S. If you need anything else please don't hesitate to ask me~


	36. Nicole 1

Umm... Dear Arthur,

F-Firs off, how are you and h-how is everyone? My name's Nicole and... I... uh... wanted to ask you t-two questions... if that's ok!

Q1. W-What type of poisons do you use for you cupcakes

Q2. I-Is it true that you make cupcakes out of p-people?

I am human and I-I have admired your unique style in murder!

I hope you are doing well! And I support your cyclist and horse riders in the Olympics!

Sincerely,

Nicole

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

Hell there love~ Thank you ever so much for writing me a letter!

I am doing splendid~ And so is everyone else! Though my darling Alfie has had a bad cold lately due to his economy... but! I just know he'll get better!

I use many different types of poison in my sweets! If I want to drug someone and play with them later I add some crushed sleeping pills or some chloroform! If I want to kill them I might use rat poison or Raid~

What? Heavens no! I may be mad but I'm not _that_ mad! Who would want to eat a human? Certainly not me!

Thank ever so much my dear~ It makes me so happy reading that you admire me~

Please write back soon!

Love,  
Arthur Kirkland

**HETALIA!**

**TsubakiTwilight: **YES! I'M CAUGHT UP!

Now off to bed~


	37. Notice

Terribly sorry that I have not replied to any of your letters! I've been ever so busy since my last letter to you all!

First of all, it took quite some time to clean up the Olympics and soon after there was a little incident in which some of my Wonderland citizens managed to escape and they cause some mayhem and destruction on my people... I was _so_ proud of them~ Unfortunately, I had to round them up and send them back home and clean up the mess they left behind! Then Flying Chocolate Bunny got sick and I had to nurse the poor dear back to health; but now that everything's been settled, I can resume replying to your wonderful letters!

I sincerely hope you all forgive me.

Love~

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. I have sent you all a big batch of cupcakes with this letter~ Enjoy!

**HETALIA!**

**TsubakiTwilight:** Sorry to all my wonderful readers that I haven't updated this story in like two months! I've been really busy lately and haven't had time to update any of my stories!

I will be responding to all my new reviews so please be patient!


	38. kawaiicandy Letter One

Dear Arthur,

Why do you like baking cupcakes so much? Every picture that I've seen that's 2P has you with cupcakes!

From,

kawaiicandy12

**HETALIA!**

Hello luv~

Why do I like baking cupcakes so much? It's simple really, cupcakes are the most delicious food in the world! Plus, you can bake a bunch at one time and when you decorate them you can make each one different~

I hope I've answered you question~

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. I've sent you a cupcake with this letter~


	39. hetaliaFan Letter 4

Dear Arthur,

Good day to you Mr. Arthur! Thank you for your advice and encouragement! I'll practice even more from now on. I do feel sorry for you counterpart though. In his case, he never even has the intention of killing someone. It's truly a wonder how he does it...

Oh my, I hope I didn't upset you with my question. Well I may have to agree with you on you 1P!Counterpart. He really does act like a grouchy old man. Have you ever tried getting him drunk? He acts more fun that way. Speaking of which, are you fond of drinking rum like your 1P!Counterpart?

On the side note, I am quite curious on how you and your Alfred met? What was he like as a child? Hopefully you had as much fun raising him as your counterpart raised his Alfred.

Sincerely,

hetaliaFan

**HETALIA!**

Hello luv~

Yes! You know what they say, practice makes perfect~ I wonder who "they" are? You are right about my counterpart, though I don't think he's actually killed someone with his horrid food – I believe his food just makes people very sick.

I have! It's so much fun watching my counterpart go on and on about his Alfred leaving~ Plus he dresses up as that Britannia Angel and goes around in nothing but a toga! I've tried getting him to act like a pirate once more but it seems like my counterpart locked him away for good... shame too because he was _so_ much fun as a swashbuckling pirate~

Rum? A-Ah... I'm not a big fan of alcohol. Truth be told, I'm a a very bad drunk – even worse than my counterpart! It seems when I get drunk I tend to go around killing people; normally that wouldn't be a bad thing but then I don't remember a thing about their deaths the next morning! And I get incredibly messy and their blood stains my clothing! No, I stay away from any alcohol.

I met Alfred after my people began settling on his land. Our first meeting was horrible! The little brat kept on trying to kill me! Alfred was a wild child growing up, very wild – I blame on him being raised by his Natives for so long. When he started living with me he certainly kept me on my toes~ But as time went on he slowly outgrew his "Native American Phase" as I call it and became the darling teen I know now~

Writing about my darling Alfie as a child makes me want to go see him... I think I'll go and surprise him with a visit~

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	40. Bernkastel Letter 1

Dear Arthur,

Hello, I'm Frederica Bernkastel, but you can call me Bern or Bernkastel. How is it in your world? Do you like tea? Can I try some of your cupcakes?

Well, that's it for now.

Sincerely,

Bernkastel Frederica

Witch of Miracles

**HETALIA!**

Hello luv~

It is a pleasure to meet you Bernkastel~ I must say, your first name is very pretty~ Frederica. Beautiful!

My world is wonderful! Dark and harsh to live in but nonetheless a simply smashing to live in~ Tea is my favorite drink in the world! Recently I found a recipe for orange spiced tea and it was heavenly~ Of course you can try my cupcakes~ I'll send you a box with my letter!

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	41. Missouri Letter 5

Dear Arthur,

True, rat poison is pretty cheap. Maybe I will use that, thank you! There are a lot of venomous snakes around my house, I'll catch one and milk it. I'll send you some venom from it!

True, he does love fighting... maybe I'll make him a knife-bat.

Maryland? She is very nice. A little too nice, but she is nice.

I enjoy writing to you.

Sincerely,

Missouri

**HETALIA!**

Hello there luv~

You are quite welcome my dear~ I'm so glad I've found people interested in killing like me! I used to think I was the only one out there who put hazardous things in food but now I have you! Ooh! What kinds of snakes live by you? I've never used snake venom in my cooking before~

A knife-bat... sounds like something he would use!

Yes, she sounds like a sweet young lady~

I enjoy reading your letters~ Please respond soon~

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	42. Lily Letter 5

Dear Arthur,

Oh! If you came here it would be so amazing! We could have so much fun baking and reading! And exploring the areas just to see how they match up or differ! We could even compare TV shows!

I wish your world was more peaceful... what happens when all the humans in a nation dies...? Won't you stop being alive? Arthur, I don't want you to go!

I like Fall the best, the weather gets cooler and the leaves change color... and my birthday comes up!

Love,

Lily

**HETALIA!**

Hello luv~

That sounds absolutely wonderful my dear! I could teach you how to make delicious cupcakes and we could talk about our favorite books~ I would _love_ to see your world! It sounds positively amazing!

We are in a time of peace at the moment though there is no war between my fellow nations, that doesn't stop us from fighting on another. Don't worry luv~ I can't really die until my counterpart dies – you see, yes I am the personification of England but do you know why we are called counterparts? It's because we also represent the darkness and evil of our nation. I don't know how we came to be exactly but if our counterparts are light then my fellow 2P!Nations and I are darkness.

Fall is another wonderful season~ I love baking things with pumpkin! Pumpkin pies, pumpkin cakes and my favorite, pumpkin cupcakes~ Splendid? When is your birthday? I'll send you a cake and a present!

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	43. Stephano Letter 1

Ellos Arthur,

I absolutely love your cupcakes! They have helped my on numerous occasions getting rid of "bro's". But aside from that, I have something to ask you. My friends and I have a bi-annual Killing Spree. And we were wondering if your wanted to come with us next month. Be prepared to kill. We have had run-in's with the police a few times so be prepared. But I highly doubt they'll be any match for the Cupcake God.

Also, my boyfriend and I are having trouble getting my parents to approve of us. Could you give them something to, oh say "fix" the situation? Thank you so much!

Hugs and a *BROFIST!*,

Stepano

P.S. You should meet my friend Pinkamania. She loves cupcake so much. You two could be the best of friends.

P.P.S By the way, I'm a girl. Don't let the boy name confuse you. ***s**niff* My parents wanted a boy, so yeah...

**HETALIA!**

Hello luv~

First of all, thank you so much for clearing up your gender! I honestly thought you were a boy and was preparing to write "lad" instead of "luv". Secondly, thank you~ I am glad that my cupcakes were able to help you in tough situtations~

Ah, thank your for you invitation but it appears that I've missed your bi-annual Killing Spree... a shame too, it sounds like it would have been so much fun~ I must apologize for my tardiness in replying to your letter.

Of course I'll help~ I'll be sending two cupcakes with this letter! Give them to your parents and you and your boyfriend can be together~ Or you could just rebel against them and ignore what they say~ I know my darling Alfie has done that on multiple occasions.

Please respond soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. She sounds wonderful~ I'm always happy to meet a fellow cupcake lover!


	44. Nicole Letter 2

Dear Mr. Arthur,

I'm so glad you wrote back to me and that your don't eat humans. That's a relief! Which brings up another of my questions. What do you do with the bodies after you kill them? I think you just throw them into a shredder and use them as fertilizer or or use the body parts for potions. My friend thinks you give them to Alfred and Matthew so they can have fun beating them. But I think they would want them to be alive.

Also, yeah the economy sucks in this America too. But I thought there were barely any humans left so how does the economy work over there? Does America get most of his goods from China there like here?

I hope I'm not a bother asking you these questions.

Sincerely

Nicole

**HETALIA!**

Good to hear from you my dear~

Normally I just bury them or leave them for the police to find though I do keep some parts to use in my potions – mainly the hair and bones. If I gave a dead body to my darling Alfie and cute Mattie they would attack me! My boys prefer their victims to be alive when they go out to "play".

We still have people in our world, just not as many as yours~ I'm pretty sure that our economy works the same... I don't really bother with trivial stuff like that, I leave that to my Queen. I believe he does~ China makes large amounts of goods for a reasonable price so of course Alfie would trade with him.

Do not worry luv, I'm ecstatic that you're asking me all these questions~

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	45. Allison Jones Letter 3

Dear Arthur,

Thank you on the compliment on being pretty. I honestly get told I'm the opposite of that. I don't get complimented very often because my Alfie threatens other countries that do with war and no one wants that. I'm lonely here. T.T

Though if my Alfie heard you say that you would probably want to be far away from him. Not only does my Alfie have a serious side, he also has a dark, creepy and sadistic side whenever he gets paranoid about anything.

Please, don't punish your Alfie too bad. He just does not know how to be nice to me when he visits, considering that I'm technically his sister as well as this Alfies'. I do feel bad about hurting him, though he did deserve it.

Well, at least one person agrees with me that your counterpart is boring, other than my Franny.

You know, I found out that you have a 3P!, and not to be rude, but he was way too happy and trusting for his own good. I never want to go back to the 3P! Universe, it scares me.

I did see your counterpart during his pirate days and he was a lot more fun, though he was mean to Franny.

From,

Allison Jones

P.S. You don't need to steal me away when you visit, I found England's magic mirror! All I have to do is activate it and you can pull me through to your world any time. I just have to be sneaky about it cause he does not know I have it. I hope he doesn't find out, he made me clean his house for an entire month last time I did magic and my Alfie laughed the whole time, cause I was caught. Please don't tell him! I don't want to be his maid or a month or longer this time! Some things on this earth are not meant to be seen by a woman. T.T

P.P.S I also want to try one of your non-poisoned cupcakes.

**HETALIA!**

Hello there luv~

You are quite welcome my dear~ Don't let anyone else tell you differently! You sound like a very beautiful young lady and should be treated as one! If anyone calls you ugly you write to me about it and I'll pay them a little "visit"~ Hmm... your world's Alfred is extremely overprotective of you isn't he? You should tell him that you need to go and live your own live!

Hmm? Don't worry luv, I've raised both Alfie and Matthew – both who are much more dangerous and bloodthirsty than your world's version so I'm positive that if he come after me that I can fend for myself~ Oh? Well, you can probably blame his dark side on his counterpart because when your world's nations undergo extreme stress, it make sit easier for us 2P!Nations to take over our counterpart's bodies. A good example would be the Cold War, my darling Alfie didn't manage to switch places with your Alfred but he was able to switch their personalities somewhat~

That makes sense, Alfie tends to act like a big jerk to those he just meets – when we first met he tried to kill me! And with you being his sister... well he just doesn't know how to act around women I guess.

Don't worry luv~ Everyone in my world thinks my counterpart is a stuffy old man~

3P!? I didn't know there were other versions of us~ I'm no offended but my 3P!Counterpart sounds very nice! Like my friend Romano's 1P!Version of his brother – or your Italy~

Yes, even as a pirate he was still mean but at least he was much more fun to be around~

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. Smashing luv! Why don't you activate the mirror after receiving my letter so we can finally meet in person~

P.P.S. My counterpart did that?! And he calls himself a gentleman... hah! A real gentleman wouldn't make a lady like yourself clean his whole house! And you were scarred! I think I'll visit my counterpart and teach him a little lesson on manners...

P.P.P.S. Don't worry my dear, I won't tell a soul!

P.P.P.P.S. I've sent you a cupcake with this letter~ Enjoy!


	46. Elleore Letter 4

Hej Arthur,

I'm glad she behaves for you now., but she can be a bit of a masochist so her good behavior might just be because she admires you, and she might start acting up again just to get herself hurt... Oh! And speaking of admiration, I met a human boy and he wanted me to tell you that he loved you.

It shocks me too that people still want to hang around your counterpart. And I've heard about him being a former pirate, but that was way before I was born so it's a little hard to believe. Does that mean you used to be a pirate too?

Aw, it's too bad you don't hang around Nor-kun and Mr. Romania. Mr. Romania is really cute, hehe! I can't do magic either, but potions sounds cool! What kinds can you make?

So it only knocked him out? That's good, I'd have felt really guilty if he had died... Maybe I'm not cut out for killing people after all...

Love,

Elleore aka Mia Kohler

P.S. Thank you for the cupcakes! They're so yummy!

**HETALIA!**

Really now? Thank you for telling me~ Maybe next time I'll just feed her a cupcake instead of using my trusty knife~ I can't have her enjoying her punishment now can I? I'm flattered~ Tell him thank you for me~

Yes, imagining my counterpart as a pirate can be hard to believe but it's true~ I was a pirate, but not to the same degree as my counterpart – I guess eras like that are more potent in their world than that in mine.

I can make all kinds of potions! Love potions, truth serums, potions that give you eternal youth, potions that can kill, anything really.

Yes, I had a feeling that you didn't want to kill him so I only sent you a relatively harmless cupcake of mine.

Please respond soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. You are quite welcome~ Just let me know if you want more~


	47. 2P Lovino Letter 5

Ciao Arthur,

_Prego_! I'll make sure to do that as soon as I can for you.

Ahaha true. I've never knew that cupcakes would be so hard to get just right, you have a magic touch with them. But... ah Feli... I believe that he was either with the couch potato or sharpening one of his many knives. He can be so uptight.

_Si_, I completely agree with you! I know I've poisoned plenty of people too before. It's so much cleaner than the other stuff. I wouldn't want to get my outfit dirty after all. ;)

Oh! You should try too! He's absolutely adorable! And sweet and gullible too! So unlike Feli is.

Really? I would love to meet him too.

_Baci e abbracci_,

Lovino

P.S. _Perfectto_!

P.P.S. _Grazie_! That should work!

**HETALIA!**

Hello Lovino~

Don't worry! I never knew that spaghetti was so difficult to make~ Getting everything _just_ right is very hard! That sounds just like your brother! I agree, he can be so uptight and serious; he needs to loosen up a bit! Maybe you could put something in his food to make him "relax" a bit~?

I like using my cupcakes and my knife~ Sometimes I'm just in the mood to see some blood~! I agree that getting blood on clothing is no fun! It's terrible hard to remove blood stains from my sweater vests sometimes!

He sounds just like my 3P!Counterpart! Which reminds me, one of my writers discovered a 3P! Universe and apparently my 3p!Counterpart acts just like your brother's 1P!Counterpart~

I'll write to him about you!

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	48. Arthur Copperfield Letter 5

Dear Arthur,

Speaking of red velvet cupcakes, I've just made some. But the batter stained my hands so it looks like I've just walked away from a murder scene.

Scythes are rather impressive. It's a shame that I'll probably never get to have one... I can understand why though, I'm not trusted with deadly objects, but it really takes the fun out of things.

Hm... that's a good question. I don't know. He did get a medal, though, when he wasn't on duty. It's the highest medal you can receive during peacetime. He got it for saving people from a car crash, even though he very well could've exploded along with them had he not been quick enough. In other words, my dad's a hero. Which is quite odd when you look at the the way I turned out... Say, does your America have a hero complex as well?

With love,

Arthur Copperfield

**HETALIA!**

Good to hear from you lad~

Sounds fun~ Did you go around scaring people with your "bloody hands"?

True, not many people have scythes... the closest weapon would be a sickle. Why aren't you trusted with deadly objects?

Your father sounds like a good man~ Very brave and heroic. No, my darling Alfie calls himself a villain in my world – though in my opinion he's just a rebellious child trying to look appear scarier than he really is~

Please respond soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	49. Steve Letter 4

Dear Arthur,

His eating habits are scary! They change more colors than red though! I was wondering, who are you friends with? What do they act like as well?

Thanks for the cupcake!

I try to keep them short so I don't start ranting, it really gets on people's nerves and freaks them out. By the way, what kind of music do you listen to?

Hope to hear from you!

Voted Most Likely to be A Serial Killer,

Steve

**HETALIA!**

Hello Steve~

Your Alfred's eating habits sound absolutely horrendous! Ooh~ What other colors do you eyes change? Mine only change between pink and blue though sometimes they swirl together when I'm especially angry~

My friends? I'm not friends with many nations – they say I'm too happy and cheerful for their tastes. I am close to Lovino, my darling Alfie, cute Mattie and France~

Lovino is very fashionable~ He always wears the latest clothing and hates getting his outfit dirty! He has blonde hair and violet eyes. He is very cheerful and we love getting together and cooking~

My darling Alfie was dark skin, brunette hair and red eyes! He wears his bomber jacket over a white shirt and jeans. He wears red sunglasses and always carries a nail-studded baseball bat with him. Alfred calls himself a villain but he's more like a rebellious teenager. He loves fighting and swearing~

Matthew has blonde hair and violet eyes and wears a red military uniform! Oh! And his hair is tied back into a ponytail~ He also wears sunglasses like his brother thought his are just black. Matthew is a quieter version of Alfred. He likes fighting as much as Alfred but had lots more patience.

Finally Francis~ He still has blonde hair but has violet eyes! He wears a purple, collared shirt and baggy grey pants! He is also very unkempt and is very scruffy looking. He is still considered the city of romance but Francis is in relationships for the... "enjoyment" part. Oh! And he smokes too. He's also kinda lazy.

You are very welcome~ I'm glad you enjoyed my cupcake!

It's okay~ Ranting is good! As for my favorite music, I listen to classical music and rock – not metal or American rock but British rock like The Who.

Please respond soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	50. Amy Letter 3

Dear Arthur,

I guess they do sound like the sort of games you would like to play. It's about the 1P!Nations, but I think it would be certainly interesting to see a version about your guys. (Also I'm glad to hear that my description didn't annoy you.)

Honestly, when I started playing HetaOni, I think I scared myself so bad I went a _little_ insane (temporarily). I started mentally screaming at Steve every time he showed up. Plus I wanted him to show up so I could "fight" him. Ao Oni on the other hand scared me far worse, when all I watched was a video, and I still didn't get that weird "angry" scared. (I don't understand myself sometimes.)

I have a cat too, I don't think he likes me very much though. I don't really trust myself around him either.

From,

Amy

**HETALIA!**

Hello there luv~

Yes, HetaOni and Ao Oni sound positively marvelous~ I _love_ scary things like movies and games~ If my all of my fellow 2P!Nations were to encounter Steve who do you think you make it out alive~? Me? I think we would win hands down – we much more... bloodthirsty than our counterparts and don't scare that easily.

Don't worry luv, being insane is a good thing! Just look at me~! Or the other 2P!Nations~

I understand what you are trying to say; for HetaOni you were scared but also had the courage to fight back while watching Ao Oni you were simple scared.

Maybe you should try and give him treats so that way he'll like you~

Please respond back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	51. Maryland Letter 3

Dear Arthur,

My siblings are always quite... eccentric? They usually act a little different to begin with, though I've never known why. That could explain why they're so violent... but then again I don't really talk to them much to know a difference. If any of my other siblings send you a message, you can try asking them. I apologize for not being able to answer...

But...why does it have to be nails in the bat? Wouldn't a metal baseball bat be much more efficient...for whatever he does? Wait...you didn't happen to poison the cupcakes you sent me...did you? I'm sorry for asking... but... I did eat quite a few.

Like I said, his good days probably come around once a year, You could always try getting him drunk... I heard he's quite... interesting when he's wasted. You might find him a little more enjoyable that way.

Well... poisoned or not the cupcakes you sent me were delicious! I really enjoyed them! I would send you some of my food, but crab cakes taste the best when they're freshly made. Just let me know whenever you find yourself in the area and I'll cook some for you! I'd love to have you as a guest!

By the way, do you have the Olympics in your world? It just ended, and I'm wondering how things went over on your side.

From,

Maria Anne Jones

Maryland

**HETALIA!**

Hello luv~

I see, maybe I'll visit your father one day and ask him about your sisters and about your aunt; did you know your father is very overprotective of your aunt, Allison Jones? I think he should giver her more freedom as he is the nation of freedom and such don't you agree? Even I was never _that _ protective of my darling Alfie and cute Matthew when they were growing up... though I suppose you can't be protective when your children are trying to kill you...

True, a metal baseball bat would make a much better weapon but his nail-studded bat causes more pain than a normal metal bat. Don't worry luv, I sent you some non-poisoned cupcakes~ Though even if I sent you poisoned cupcakes your would not die from it as you are a state personification and not a normal human~

I have gotten my counterpart drunk before~ He was much more fun to be around~ Did you know he strips when drunk~?

I will be popping over for a visit soon~ I haven't been able to visit due to some problems happening with my Wonderland citizens but I should be able to visit in the near future~ I promise to try some of your crab cakes then~!

Yes, we do have Olympics here, though there is a lot of cheating in our events~ Things went smashing over here! I got to see the other 2P!Nations and even came in third place overall~ Not bad right?

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	52. Irina Braginskya Letter 1

_Zdravstvuyte_: A formal way of saying hello.

_proshchayte_: A formal way of saying good bye.

**HETALIA!**

Dear Comrade Kirkland:

_Zdravstvuyte_ Comrade. I hope my letter finds you unwell and insane.

As upsetting as it is to write this, (and indeed, my pen may tear the paper) my twin brother Ivan Braginski (Main Representative of the Russian Federation) does not allow me any contact with my fellow Second Player nations. This decision is based on the grounds that they are too violent and I am too delicate (a thought that my trusty spade and I would like to remedy). He has, however, granted me permission to fill my boring days in the house (as there is very little that Ivan will let me do outside if it) by writing to a single First Player nation of his choosing.

He has chosen to give me the address of the very safe (and very boring, from what Ivan has told me) First Player England.

This simply will not do.

However, my brother – despite his vast knowledge of winter survival techniques and military tactics – has little to no common sense. Somehow, he has failed to realize that the addresses of both the First and Second Players Englands are exactly the same.

Sometimes I worry about him.

Anyway, the point that I am trying to make is that I'm sure you will be a much better, how do you say it, "pen pal" than this other you. Who seems to be less interesting than sightseeing in Siberia.

Trust me. I have been sightseeing in Siberia (that being one of the few things I am allowed to do), and less interesting that a flat expanse of snow and ice is a hard thing to be.

So I hope you will not allow my one link to the Second Player universe to vanish, Comrade Kirkland, and will respond to my letter in any way to deem fit.

Please.

Even an envelope containing spring-loaded darts would be acceptable.

Until then (hopefully), this is _proshchayte_.

Irina Braginskya

Secondary Representative of the Russian Federation

P.S. I apologize for this letter being so formal. I have only ever written humans for business occasions, and even then I had Ivan instructing me. Political letters are not exactly the best references for personal ones.

**HETALIA!**

Good to hear from you luv~

Hello Irina~ First of all, might I say that you have a very pretty name~ Secondly, your situation reminds me of another one of my writers, her name is Allison Jones and she is the sister to your world's America. She – like you – has been living a very sheltered life with a very protective brother watching her every move. You two should write to each other and plan to bust out of your respective homes~ I'll even help~!

He thinks we're too violent? If I recall your Ivan is violent as well right? My world's Ivan is not that violent. He's very quiet and tends to stay by himself though when he gets mad... he's not the world's biggest landmass for nothing~ Ah, just like Allison, we are not nations for nothing~ We are not "delicate" at all~ My world's Ukraine, Seychelles, Taiwan, Vietnam and Liechtenstein are proof that women can take care of themselves~ Why don't you have your world's Hungary stay with you? I've heard that she has strong strong weapon to defend herself with!

Ugh! You poor dear~ Do not write to my counterpart! He is a grouchy, boring old man who likes staying in his home sewing and drinking tea! I will make a _much_ better pen pal than him! Feel free to ask me anything! And please, tell me more about yourself luv~ It will be boring if I'm the only one talking... er... writing about myself~!

Please write back soon~!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. It's fine my dear~ I actually like the way you write! It's very eloquent~

P.P.S. I have sent you a cupcake as well~ I hope you enjoy it!


	53. Lily Letter Six

Dear Arthur,

I have one show I really like. Its called "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". A lot of people hate on the people who like the show, citing its for little kids or pedophiles; but that's not true, it's a show that gives you tons of lesson's that can be carried over to every day life!

But if your the darkness...how does that explain your Russia? Mine seems bad enough, with all those scars on Lithuania's back here! And his sister here is a nasty bit of work too!

My birthday is November 8th. Its a good month weather wise, but I do wish it had a prettier birthstone. I like the flower however! It's Kiku's national flower!

Love,  
Lily

**HETALIA!**

So good to hear from you luv~

We have a show like that over here, but it's called "My Little Pony: Friendship is Bad". It is the complete opposite of your show with all the episodes talking about how friendship is bad and will get you killed one day~ Though, your version sounds much more appealing to me~

Well, my Russia is very quiet and doesn't get angry much but when he does it's explosive! Like a volcano erupting~ As for his sister Belarus, she is a darling little thing~ We often get together and cook and sew~ She's so adorable~ She would make a great housewife!

Huh, I guess my analogy was a bit off. Well, just know that we are the opposite of your world's nations. In some cases – like me or little Italy~ - we are the darkness to their light! But in some cases – like Belarus – your world's version would be the darkness and my world's nations would be the light~ Does that make sense?

Splendid! We must start planning a party at once~ What's your favorite cake? Oh! Favorite colors? How old will you be turning? What kinds of food you do like? Favorite music? Ooh~ This will be ever so much fun~ I haven't thrown a birthday party in forever~!

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	54. Madhatter Letter One

Hello Arthur!

A little girl in your and you counterparts' country here! Have you and 1P!England actually sat with each other in the same room for longer than five minutes? If so what happened?

Oh!I haven't said what to call me, well you can call me Madhatter or Sabrina.

Do you like tea? If so what tea?

Anyway gonna go! I got to go back into the baby room soon.

Madhatter over and out!

**HETALIA!**

So nice to here from you luv~

Why hello there~ It's very lovely to hear from you my dear~

Yes we have! A few times actually~ I managed to get my stuffy counterpart drunk and he began crying about his little America leaving him~ It was very funny on my part~ Another time he turned back into his pirate self and we had a little fight over who was better~ Though, most of the time I visit my counterpart, he just yells at me to leave, calling me insane and crazy!

I believe I'll call your Sabrina~ It is such a beautiful name~ Though, Madhatter is wonderful as well! By any chance do you like Alice in Wonderland?

My favorite tea is Earl Grey but I like all types of tea~

Please respond soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. I've sent you a cupcake with this letter! Enjoy~


	55. Elleore Letter Five

Hallo Arthur!

_Ja_, that'd probably be for the best. And if you could tell her to stop chasing me around with her pocket knife? Every time she does she scares me and makes me cry...

Hmm, maybe so. Oh! So there's something I've been wondering. Before I was born, my island was personified by another person, Elie Ore a.k.a. Isla Kirkland. I don't really know much about her, other than she and my world's England were really close, but he doesn't like to talk about it since she's  
dead. I was just wondering what your opinion of her was.

Really? Love potions? I'd like to get one of those...

Ja, I really didn't, so thank you. On the bright side, he's been a little less protective! Isn't that great?

Love,  
Elleore a.k.a. Mia Kohler

**HETALIA!**

Lovely to hear from you my dear~

I will tell her that, don't worry!

She was a lovely woman~ Beautiful yet deadly as almost all nations in this world are. We didn't get along that well, she wanted to become independent and refused any sort of help from me! A shame that she passed away... she could have become a great nation one day.

Would you like me to send you a love potion~? Might I ask who it's for~?

Wonderful my dear! If he needs a little reminder don't hesitate to write to me~

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	56. 2P Lovino Letter Six

_Ciao_ Arthur,

Well, at least for your sake you can cook _mio amico_. Can you imagine if you'd make something just like your counterpart. It's such a scary thought! Ah…. but I really can't use that method too often with Feli. He's always so suspicious of his _fratellone_ for some reason. Even so, when I get the chance to  
I'll try to do it. Maybe you'll be around to see it then?

Ahaha! Maybe you should talk to Feli or Toni about that. Both of them love blood so much. I'm sure you'll have a much more fun conversation about it with one of them. And who knows! You might be able to bond a little bit more. Doesn't that sound nice?

Oh? 3p? I've never heard about that before. And you're acts like Feli's 1p self? Pfft. I really have to wonder what mine and Feli's is then.

_Baci e abbracci_,  
Lovino

**HETALIA!**

Good to hear from you~

I know! I've seen my counterpart's cooking and it looks ad tastes dreadful! I wonder how he or his colonies managed to survive on such awful cooking! Hmm... maybe we can get Ludwig or Kiku to help us? I'm sure that your brother will drop his guard around them~ I would _love_ to see him relaxed~ Tell me when it happens!

I tried talking to your brother about it but he just threw his knives at me! And I don't talk to Spain that much... what with the Spanish Armada's loss between us and all... My darling Alfie is really the only person who I can talk to about blood – along with his twin Mattie~ So for now, I'm content~

Yes, I wonder how your 3P! selves act? Maybe your brother acts like Ludwig's counterpart and you act like Spain's counterpart?

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	57. Indiana Letter One

Dear Arthur,

Have you ever seen the movie "Arsenic and Old Lace"? Somehow, I think you'd get along with the main characters. You should come over into the 1P! universe for a while! You could stay at my place and we could watch movies and bake!

From,  
Stella Jones  
Indiana

**HETALIA!**

Nice to here from you luv~

Hello there Stella~ You are the fourth child of 1P!America to write to me~

Unfortunately I have not watched that movie. What is it about? I like the movie already if it has arsenic in the title~

I am planning on popping over for a visit soon~ Maybe around November or so~ What do you like to bake? I love baking cupcakes~

Please respond soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. Here is a cupcake~ Enjoy!


	58. 2P Mir Space Station Letter One

Hello Arthur,

This is 2P!Mir Space Station, and I was wondering if you would like to become one with me, da? *Cue creepy Russian aura.*

2P!International is scaring me, da... She is a psychopath obsessed with mass murder. I told you she was indirectly responsible for the recent wars... 2P!Tiangong 1 Space Lab is creepy... she's a dominatrix who wants to bed me. And she's 6 years old. SIX, da!

I'm scared... And Russia is no help; he is like Ghestis from Pokemon Black, and is just as abusive.  
Can I please stay with you for a few days until they stop chasing me? I would appreciate it.

From,  
2P!Mir Space Station

**HETALIA!**

So nice to hear from you!

Hello there Mir~

W-What on earth are you asking?! I must decline your offer as I like my freedom!

I don't see anything wrong with International~ She fits in quite well among us Second Players! Tiangong on the other hand... shall I go and discipline her for you~? I've have quite a lot of experience dealing with unruly children~

Pokemon Black? Ghestis? Oh! You mean does games that Japan makes! I'm sorry but I don't play those games so I wouldn't know.

Of course! You can drop by anytime~ All you have to do is follow my rules okay~? I don't like misbehaving children~

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	59. Steve Letter Five

Dear Arthur,

So far they have changed: red, black, purple, grey, yellow, blue, and even multiple colours at once! Your friends sound very interesting as well! Wait, you said you're friends with Lovino and Alfred?! If you're wondering why I'm surprised it is just the fact that I heard that Alfred was trying to take over Italy!

British rock is very good! I personally like Black Sabbath! However, I do tend to listen to J-rock and J-pop, they are very catchy!

I heard you used a knife other than just putting poison in your cupcakes, the blood must be difficult to remove, huh? Well, just use hydrogen peroxide! (my cat isn't declawed (ToT))

Oh dear, I am ranting again.

Also voted most likely to be a teacher,  
Steve

**HETALIA!**

Nice to hear from you~

Wow! Your eyes change a lot of colors~ I'm slightly jealous~ But! I can always get contacts and such~

Really? I haven't heard anything like that... Are you sure? My darling Alfie is a rebellious teenager! I can't imagine he would do something like that...

Yes I like their music as well~ Along with other British artists like the Beatles and The Who~ Maybe I should start listening to Japanese music as well...

Terribly so! I end up having to throw away my blood stain clothing if I'm in the mood for some "fun"~ Oh thank you for the advice~ I'll keep that in mind for my next outing~

It's fine to rant~ I enjoy it!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	60. Missouri Letter Six

Hiya again!

I bought some and they are amazing, the rat poison. Dead in three minutes! I have Rattlesnakes, and more.

It does, I use one. They are amazing! Not as well as knifes, but they do work.

She is very nice, but she can be mean.

Bye, bye!

From,  
Missouri

**HETALIA!**

Hello there luv~

Hello again Missouri~ So nice to hear from you~

Rat poison is quite amazing~ Inexpensive but oh so deadly~ I would love to have some snake venom if you don't mind~ I'm facisnated with how they will incapacitate my victims!

I prefer my own knife~ You only need one good one to have a good time~

Really? She doesn't seem to have a single mean bone in her body!

Please respond soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	61. 2P London Letter One

Hello Daddy!

It's me, Victoria Kirkland, aka: augh, London. I hate my name, especially when my twin sister Alexis (D.C) keeps calling me London From Down Under!

Uwaaaaaaaah! (*cries*)

(*sniff*) (*sniff*) Sorry of my crying, it's that Alexis is bullying me again...Can you make her stop? And can I have a cupcake? I feel sad today...

From,

Victoria Kirkland

2p!London

P.S. I met my counterpart 1P!London, she is so grumpy and speaks like a old lady! Even though she is still ten! She cooks badly and yells at me for being a crybaby! I even gave her a cupcake! But she ruined it...Uwaaaaaaaaaah! (*cries*) And she cooks bad, too, daddy! I think I got food poisoning...

**HETALIA!**

Hello my luv~

Victoria~! I haven't heard from you in so long my dear~ How are you?

Please don't hate your name! I chose it especially for you~ I have to confess that that nickname doesn't make much sense... Sydney or any other Australian city sure, but you? It just doesn't fit~

Please don't cry! I'll send you two dozen of your favorite cupcakes right away!

Don't worry luv~ I'll have a little talk with my darling Alfie about his capitol~

Please cheer up!

Much love~,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. You shouldn't visit my grouchy counterpart! His grumpiness and bad food might taint you! I'll talk with my counterpart when I visit him in November okay dear~? Please cheer up!


	62. kawaiicandy Letter Two

Dear Arthur,

Thank you for the cupcake, it tasted awesome! (Thanks for not sending a killer one!) Anyway, if someone makes fun of your eyebrows, what would you rather do:

1) Kill them with a knife and torture them?  
2) Poison a cupcake and give it to them?

Yours sincerely,  
kawaiicandy12 :)

P.S. What's 2P!Scotland like?

**HETALIA!**

Hello luv~

You are quite welcome my dear~! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! If you ever want more don't hesitate to ask me~

If someone made fun of my eyebrows, I would do both~ Drug them with a cupcake and when the awaken, torture them slowly with my knife~ Or I would put them in my Wonderland maze and see how far they make it before either: dying, going completely mad or begging for death~

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirklan

P.S. My brother is Scotland and I get along very well! He dresses similar to me and has light brown hair with a slight beard~ He is very passive and is the peace make among us~

**HETALIA!**

**TsubakiTwilight:** Again, 2P!England and 2P!Scotland are based off of beekwhy's desgins! Check her out on Tumblr!


	63. 2P! Matthew Galante Letter One

Dear Arthur,

Hello! It's nice to be writing to you!

My name's Matthew, and before you ask, I'm _not_ Canada. Nope, I'm just a 14 year old kid from Scotland. Anyway, I'm really a 2P counterpart myself, and have currently had to escape from my 1P self to even be writing to you at the moment! I honestly could kill him at times, but I'd hate to ruin my clothes with bloodstains. That's another thing- I absolutely adore fashion! If you don't mind me asking, where did you come up with your clothes' color scheme? It's so unique!

Anyway, I need to wrap this up before I'm found!

Yours sincerely,

2P!Matthew Galante

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there!

Why hello there Matthew! I didn't know that regular people had 2P counterparts. You learn something new everyday! So you're from Scotland? I can talk to my brother about you then~

You escaped your counterpart? What was he doing to you?

I have to say that you remind me a bit of my good friend Lovino~ He loves fashion too! I've always liked the colors pink and blue and just decided to wear clothing of those colors~

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	64. 2P! Seychelles Letter One

Hello Oliver...,

Look, I've been meaning to talk to you about this. I kind of... like you. But what's in your cupcakes? They're so squishy and I never knew what they are. Papa said it was people, but I don't want to believe that... So what is it? Before I commit my feelings of how I feel for sure about you and since you  
probably don't like me back, let me know.

Bonne nuit,  
2P!Seychelles

Marie Mancham

**HETALIA!**

So nice to hear from you~

Eh? You like me? Thank you~ I'm really flattered!

My cupcakes are just like any other cupcakes~ I use flour, sugar, vanilla, chocolate, milk, butter and of course my "special ingredients"~ Ah! Don't worry! I do not put human parts into my cupcakes. I find even the very idea to be horrendous! I use human body parts in my potions~

I hope I've answered you question~

Write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. To illustrate my point, I've sent a cupcake with this letter~ Enjoy!


	65. Lily Letter Seven

Dear Arthur,

Wow..I'm surprised you haven't made a bid take over blonde Arthur and become the Representative of the 1P! world! It's what I'd try if I was in your place.

If you had the chance, would you live a peaceful life?

Hehe, that's quite a list of things Arthur! Hmm, cake is a toss up between Red Velvet and Black Forest cake. and the colors would be the color's of the night sky and the moon. I will be turning 16 years old. And it would be best to list foods I dislike. Raw onions and anything rancid. I know some food's are considered a rare treat when rancid, but i just can't stand it!

Oh!, and snail eggs. I hear those are becoming hugely popular in France for some reason.

The music I like is pretty wide spread, so long as it does not have cursing in it and a nice beat, I can listen to anything!

What about you Arthur?

Love,  
Lily

**HETALIA!**

Nice to hear from you luv~

I like Arthur's world but it's far too clean and good for my tastes. Besides, all the people I care about are here~ My darling Alfie, cute Mattie, Francis and Lovino~ I wouldn't leave them for the world! Regarding your question, the answer is no. I love living a peaceful life – I'm one of the few 2P Nations to do so – but even I get a bit peckish for some blood and pain~ I wouldn't be able to live a peaceful life for long.

Hmm... okay! I've written down all your favorite things~ I'll make you a cake and buy you a present on your birthday my dear~ But I won't tell you what they will be cause it'll ruin the surprise!

Francis has always had a..._ unique_ palate for food. I myself would _never_ eat a snail! They're all slimy and squishy! I just grossed myself out!

Me? I am a big fan of strawberry cake~ Though vanilla isn't too bad either... I'm sure you already know what my favorite colors are! I dislike gross foods like snails and my counterpart's horrid cooking! I love listening to British bands like the Beatles and classical music~

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	66. 2P! Lovino Letter Seven

_Sì_ me too _mio amico_!

Oh my, you've actually tried it? I wouldn't even think to do that. I'm glad to say that even my counterpart knows not to. Now.. if only he could fix his wardrobe and hair. But _sì, _I could try to use them. Probably the potato though since Feli's more likely to trust him that Kiku. And don't worry  
I'll make SURE to tell you. Maybe I can send you some pictures of it if I can?

Ah _lo so_! Toni's still mad about that. Hmm… maybe that's why he doesn't want me talking to you? I can never tell. He's so possessive anyway.

Hahahaha my now I REALLY wish I could see them. They sound so fun.

_Baci e abbracci_,  
Lovino

**HETALIA!**

Good to hear from you~

Unfortunately... but I couldn't help myself! You know I'm a sucker for cute things and my counterpart was looking so sad on that day that I couldn't help but eat his food in order to cheer him up! But now I wish I had never eaten it! It was horrid and utterly disgusting!

Yes! Please do!

That could be one reason, though you are right – Antonio is _extremely_ protective over you! Remember when I tried talking to you at the last World Meeting? You nearly cut my head off with that ax of his! That was really rude too!

Please respond soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. I've heard that my darling Alfie is planning on invading you? Is that true?


	67. Qualeshia Marshall Letter One

Dear Arthur,

Don't have much to say but...Hello.

Love always,  
Qualeshia Marshall

P.S. I'll think of more...I'm lazy. I'm surprise to see myself write this, too bad. Goodbye.

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there, luv~

Why hello~ How are you? I must say that your name is very exotic sounding!

Don't worry about the length of your letter! I'm very happy that you've written to me~

Please, tell me more about yourself~ What's your favorite color? Do you have any pets? Do you like cupcakes? What country are you from? What kinds of TV shows do you watch?

Please write back soon~

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

**HETALIA!**

**TsubakiTwilight:** I prefer having letters sent in via review.


	68. Britannia Letter One

Dear Arthur,

Hello. This is your beloved mother coming to check on her children. Have you spoken to your brothers lately, because they seem to not want to say hello, even if it's once? Anyway, I hope this letter reaches you. Mummy misses you very much. It's been a really long time, but, I've been looking over you and  
your brothers. I give you all the kisses in the world, now behave, I shall see you next time.

Love Forever,  
Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

P.S. Please do something about your drinking problem, it really bothers me. Love you lots!

**HETALIA!**

E-Eh? _M-Mother?!_

Is it really you?! I can't believe it! Mother! It's been so long since you've left! I miss you terribly and hope that you are happy wherever you are!

I haven't spoken to them in a while... I visited Scotland a while back but haven't heard from the others in quite some time... I think they hate me mother... that would explain why they don't write or call or anything!

I miss you too mother. And I've been behaving just fine!

Write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. I haven't drank since my pirate days! Maybe you're mistaking me for someone else...?


	69. Steve Letter Six

Dear Arthur,

Don't be. They get very annoying. I was once chased around by a large group of people! It wasn't fun!

Remember to rinse the stains thoroughly with peroxide then wash within a few hours! Otherwise there is an ugly reddish brown stain.

I'm glad you responded! A week before my birthday as well! I am a little sad though, I found out the flower of my birth month, the _calendula_ (marigold), symbolizes sorrow and sympathy. It is always weird to have a birthday on United Nations Day, especially in social studies class... 'Tis not fun...

Sorry I slip into speaking like that sometimes, and even write like that sometimes, it was really funny watching the teacher read my essay! I even got extra credit.

What do you do when you're not making cupcakes or having "fun"? It seems like an interesting topic!

Oh dear, it seems this letter has gotten rather long hasn't it? That is what you get for letting me rant. Any way I'm going to close this off.

Being sat on by a cat,  
Steve

**HETALIA!**

Hello there~

Really? That's horrible! Do you know who chased you? Maybe I can pay the a little "visit" for you~?

Thank you for the advice~ I used it on some of my old bloodstained clothing and it worked like a charm~

Eh? You're birthday is soon? Ooh! When is it? I can send you a cake and everything!

Usually I read or visit my Wonderland citizens~ Sometimes I visit other countries like America and Lovino though most of the time I spend in my house.

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. I have a cat~ His name is Cupcake~


	70. 2P! Germany Letter One

Dear Arthur,

I seem to have noticed that you... seem to be enjoying these letters. I was told to write you a letter by my _bruder_, so here it is.

You seem to be good friends with Prussia, How he stands your cupcakes is beyond me however. I don't write letters all that often, so I have no clue how I'm supposed to do these, since my _bruder_ kinda lives with me and Italy comes over a little to much for my likes, and they are the only ones I really talk  
to... It feels weird writing a letter that does not have anything to do with the military...

I have a quick question, why do you suppose that only Italy's _bruder_ has sent you letters? (I mean out of the nations.)

With some care, (?)  
Germany (I'm 2P, just because I never know if you will drop dead because of  
those poison cupcakes the very next second or if your going to forget  
everything because of the poison build-up...)

**HETALIA!**

So nice to hear from you~

Hello there Ludwig~! You're the second 2P nation I know to write me~

Really? I haven't seen him recently but I would like to think that we are friends~ Don't worry~ Once you start writing letter you'll get the hang of it!

I suppose Lovino's the only one to write to me because he's the only one not busy? I don't know really. Ooh! I bet it's because we're _such_ good friends~ Though it does make me a bit sad that I haven't received letters from anyone else...

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. I've sent you some cupcakes~


	71. Amy Letter Four

Dear Arthur,

Hm, it's hard to say who would win, because you 2P!Nations are so violent and fearless (at least from what I understand), but there's a lot I don't really know about Steve. For example, he has a lot of him, and I think he's pretty powerful. The HetaOni game isn't finished either, so without knowing how it ends and if there are any more plot twists I couldn't say for sure. My guess right now is definitely that you guys would win though. That'd certainly be interesting to see.

Haha, well my mom once said she thinks just about everybody has some kind of mental problem. I think I get what she means. I definitely think everybody's just a little bit insane. It's just that with most people they aren't insane enough that they notice, or it causes any issues.

Yeah, that's about right. I don't know if it was 'courage' exactly though. There was a lot of rage mostly... Anyway, it would be nice if I could get them to like me. (I'd love to see other people's faces if I introduced them too. :3 )

As for me, I think I could be insane (or more insane) if I wanted to, but I don't want to because it get's in the way of things, and doesn't work well in this world. Plus, I've got too much of a um, squishy squish heart (so to speak). I'd feel nervous/guilty/regretful if I did anything too psychotic. Ha, actually that's why I've contemplated what my 2P! self would be like if I had one.

From,  
Amy

**HETALIA!**

So nice to hear from you my dear~

That's true, if my fellow 2P Nations and I were to fight against this Steve, there would be much that we don't know about him. Things like his strength, senses, powers and weaknesses. Thank for believing in us~ Like I said in my previous letter, I think we would win~

I agree with your mother! Everyone has a little bit of madness in them~ Some just have more than others or they can control it better~ I am positive that you have a 2P counterpart! One of my writers mentioned that they are a human and a 2P version of themselves so that must mean that you have a 2P version of yourself as well~ Maybe I'll go looking for her one day~

Having a kind heart isn't a bad thing! I think it's wonderful that there are people who are kind and caring! I've always admired people like that simply because they are a rarity in this world~

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	72. Indiana Letter Two

Dear Arthur,

You haven't seen-? *drags you over to my house, plops you down in front of the TV and starts the movie*

It's about this guy who just wants to get married, but his aunts run a boarding house and they poison anybody who comes in and his cousin thinks he's Teddy Roosevelt and thinks the people the aunts have  
killed are yellow fever victims that need to be buried in the "locks" (the basement). All is well until the guy who wants to get married finds one of the bodies in the window seat. XD

I'll make popcorn! Hm... I've got a special pan that a checkerboard cake!

From,  
Stella Jones  
Indiana

**HETALIA!**

Good to hear from you luv~

I'm still a bit surprised that you managed to bring me over to your house so quickly~ How did you do that? There are some people I would like to bring over to my house~

Thank you for showing me the movie! It was splendid and my kind of show~ Though I would never be so sloppy and leave a body in the window seat. Then again, I have the power to make myself completely innocent whatever crime I commit~.

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	73. Missouri Letter Seven

Hello again dear!,

Sure, I'll bring it by Saturday, I'll be at the 2p! America's for the weekend.

True, knifes are amazing.

She can be mean, but not often.

Sincerely,  
Missouri

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there luv!

Thank you for the snake venom~ I've been researching about its' properties and effects! So far my research has been absolutely fascinating!

By the way, how is your father? He hasn't been answering my calls. Is he doing alright?

Please respond soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	74. Stephano Letter Two

'Ellos my good sir!,

That's okay! We were going to wait until you responded. So it you want to come to this address! 1 Spinning Wheel Court Germantown, Maryland in the US of A! Don't tell anyone! Except other countries that are interested!

Anyways, thanks for the cupcakes! They worked like a charm! Ehehehehehahahahahah... *laughs evilly then clears my throat* Ahem.

Anyways, Pinkamina told me to tell you this. "Hiya! I'm Pinkie! It's really nice to meet you! I love to bake things too! Once I made these cupcakes with my friend Rainbow Dash and I called them Rainbow Delights! And everypony loved them! Then I made apple fritters with Apple Jack! But now everypony wonders where they went... Shhhhh! Dont tell anyone! They're in my basement as my best friends FOREVER! All stuffed and smiley!"

Write back soon, hugs and a *BROFIST!*,  
Stephano and Pinkamina

**HETALIA!**

Why hello there~

Okay~ I will be heading over to your world in November so could I ask you and your friends to wait till then? I would really appreciate it~

You are quite welcome, luv~ I'm glad I was able to help you and your boyfriend!

Tell Pinkamania that she sounds like a wonderful... pony? I'm sorry, she said "everypony" so I'm assuming that she is a... pony as well? I don't agree with her using her friend's parts in her baking but everyone is entitled to their own opinions and what not.

Please respond soon!

Love,  
Arthur Kirkland

P.S. I have sent a cupcake with my letter! Please give it to Pinkamania for me~

**HETALIA!**

**TsubakiTwilight:** OMG, you're talking about the MLP fanfic "Cupcakes" right? That story freaked me _out_! I can never look at Pinkie Pie the same again!


	75. Nicole Letter Three

Hey Arthur,

Hows it been?

That's what i thought, they would prefer to "play" with there victims. Do you read any plays? If so whats your favorite? I like Midnight Dream, mainly because of the fairies. Speaking of fairies do you have any or are they nymphs? What color are they!

Halloween's coming up over here, what are you guys doing for it? I'm sending you some of my homemade Halloween cookies so I hope you like them!

Sincerely,

Nicole

**HETALIA!**

'Ello my dear~

I've been good, thank you for asking~ How have you been?

Yes, Alfred and Matthew have always loved to have some fun with their victims before killing them – I do too but I prefer playing with their minds rather than their bodies~

Hmm... I am a big fan of The Phantom of the Opera. I don't watch many plays so I don't know much about them... Unfortunately I do not see fairies and other mythical creatures like my counterpart does; the only creature I see is Flying Chocolate Bunny~ He's quite the vicious sweetheart~

We are having a big Halloween party! I don't know where it's going to be but we all dress up and get together to celebrate the holiday – though I call it All Hallows Eve instead of Halloween.

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. Thank you for the cookies~! They were delicious! I've sent you some Halloween cupcakes so enjoy~


	76. Lily Letter Eight

Dear Arthur,

I can agree there, but this world... it's not too clean, not too good. Remember me telling you about the shoot out in Colorado? That stuff happens a lot. People murder just for fun. Not a large scale as your world I suppose.

I like Italy and Japan's food. I once even ate a raw quail's egg at a sushi place. My mom won't eat sushi, not even the eel that's grilled.

Some time's when I go out side, and I get scarred, I pretend your there. reading over my shoulder at the book store, browsing the bead aisle at A.C Moore. It comforts me a little bit.

Tomorrow I am getting a bead organizer from A.C Moore. It comes with five tray's, all in a black carrying case. There are so many pretty bead's, I want them all!

Do you like to bead things? You can knit them into stuff, crochet with them, or just plain glue them to things.

Love,  
Lily

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there my dear,

Oh yes, I remember you telling me about that horrible incident... unfortunately, if that happened in my world it would not have garnered much attention due to the fact that things like that happen everyday here. Everyone here is used to killings and such happening.

Italian food is delicious isn't it~? Lovino cooks for me sometimes and when he does his food is also so yummy! I like Japan's cooking as well~ It's simple but very filling! You ate a _raw quail's egg_?! That does not sound appetizing at all... but I am curious, what did it taste like?

I'm glad that I can be a source of comfort for you even if I'm not physically there~ Don't worry luv, you'll see me in the flesh soon~

I don't use beads when I sew, but maybe I should start using them – it sounds like they would make the things I sew much prettier~

Oh! I almost forgot to wish you a late Happy Halloween~ Did you do anything for the holiday? I dressed up and visited the other nations~

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	77. 2P! Italy Letter One

Dear 2p England,

I am having a hard tim writing to yu becase I accidentily drak my friend Kurumu's stupid potion tat she let in the fridge. It looks exactly like water. Now I am a waking calery stick.

From,  
2p Italy

P.S. Hey this is Kurumu Yamamoto his friend. I have some translations for 2p Italy's writing if you want them.

tim = time  
yu = you  
becase = because  
accidentily = accidentally  
drak = drank  
tat = that  
waking = walking  
calery = celery

By the way 2p Germany has sent a bottle that will knock him out for a while then he'll be back to normal. I already apologized to him about my mistake. Right 2p Italy? * 2p Italy is on the floor out cold*

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there Italy~

First of all, thank you Kurumu for providing translations for Italy's writing~ Without them I would have spent quite some time trying to figure out what he wrote. Secondly, are you alright now Italy? If you don't mind me asking, what did the potion do to you? Lastly, this is a questions for Kurumu, I did not know that Italy had friends other than Germany, Kiku and Lovino. How did you and he meet?

I'm glad to have gotten a letter from you Italy~ I've already received letters from you brother and from Germany~ Lovino and I have talked about how you need to loosen up more! It's not healthy being so angry and tense all the time.

Please write back soon~

P.S. Happy late Halloween~


	78. Florida Letter One

Dear Arthur,

Hiya! My name's Jason Jones, or 1P Florida. I've never written to a 2P, but I have met your counterpart. He was really rude when I said America was my dad. How would you react if I told you that? My 2P, anyway.

I've heard your cupcakes are delicious! Everytime dad sees me with one (a normal cupcake, not your's), he crams it in his mouth. Can I try one of your's?

Sincerely,  
Jason M. Jones  
Florida

**HETALIA!**

Nice to hear from you~

Why hello there lad! You are the fifth state I've received a letter from! Your sisters: Missouri, Minesota, Indiana and Maryland have all written to me~ That reminds me, have Missouri and Minesota suddenly changed in personality over the past few years? I have the suscipion that they might have switched with their counterparts at an early age...

My counterpart is certainly a grumpy old man isn't he?

If your 2P self told me that I was rude, I would treat him exactly like I treated your 2P father~ A few "close" calls with my trusty knife and some poisoned food ought to get the message across~

Of course! I'll send some cupcakes with this letter~

Please respond soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. Happy late Halloween~ Did you do anything to celebrate?


	79. Indiana Letter Three

Dear Arthur,

:3 Magic. I'd love to come over to your house, if that's possible. What's Dad like in the 2P world? It'd be hilarious if he didn't like burgers...

Stella Jones  
Indiana

**HETALIA!**

So nice to hear from you luv~

Ah, that explains it. I must confess I'm not the best at magic so I suppose that's why I can't exactly summon people straight to my house like you; but you are more than welcome to visit me my dear~ I would love to hear more about you and your world!

The irony is that he doesn't like burgers~ My darling Alfie is a vegetarian so he doesn't eat meat and though he eats burgers like your America, the "meat" is actually tofu.

Ah! I almost forgot to wish you a late Happy Halloween! Did you and your siblings do anything?

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	80. 2P! Lovino Letter Eight

_Grazie_ the same goes for me too,

Pfft. My even THEIR America will warn someone about your counterpart's cooking. But that was so sweet of you to try it for him though. How did you ever get the taste of it out of your mouth?

I will. ;)

_Sì_ maybe that's it. But… _mi dispiace_ for saying this it could also be because he really doesn't like you anyway. But _sì_ I get your point.

_Baci e abbracci_,  
Lovino

P.S. A-Ah… _S-Sì_…. H-he is…..

**HETALIA!**

So nice to hear from you Lovino~

Thank you~ To answer your question, let's just say I went through three tubes of toothpaste and five bottles of mouthwash. If I had to compare my counterpart's food to something, it would be similar – if not worse – than the smell of a skunk.

I understand, not many nations like me anyway... I guess I'm too happy and cheerful for their tastes... but!, at least I have you and my darling Alfie and my cute Matthew and Francis~

Ah! That reminds me, I've recived a letter from you brother at last~ Turns out he accidentally drank a potion and went a bit loopy; which brings me to my question, do you know a person named Kurumu Yamamoto? It turns out – if you can believe this – that she is _friends_ with your brother! I was shocked when I read his letter! To think that Italy could have a real friend~ She must be a wonderful person don't you agree?

Please respond soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. It was so nice to see you yesterday~ I loved you costume!

P.P.S. He really is? I heard from him recently and he seems to still be a bit under the weather... he wouldn't be able to invade a country – much less Italy – while sick... but I do believe you when you say he's going to invade... something weird is going on...


	81. Bernkastel Letter two

Dear Arthur,

I'm very sorry for not writing to you, I was having a game against my Lambdadelta, another witch and my rival, using our alternate counterparts, since they are more human and they could play it easier.

Thank you, I didn't know you thought my last name is interesting. Oh. And I think that tea sounds very nice. I think I shall try it. I must go now, I don't want Lambda to find this, she's very... childish, and acts like the 1p version of Poland.

Sincerely,  
Bernkastel Frederica  
Witch of Miracles

P.S. I wondered...What happens when you get drunk?

**HETALIA!**

Lovely to hear from you Bernkastel~

Don't worry luv, it's fine! Did you have fun playing against Lambdadelta? Did you win? What game were you playing?

O-Oh? Frederica is your last name? My apologies, I thought it was our first name... but Bernkastel is a pretty name was well! Very unique!

I apologize for this short letter.

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. I tend to be a lot more blood thirsty and flirty than normal; which is why I rarely drink.

P.P.S. Happy late Halloween~! Did you do anything to celebrate?


	82. Amy Letter Five

Dear Arthur,

Does everyone have a 2P! self? I wonder how your other writer got in the same place though. It sounds pretty interesting.

Well, if you do go looking for mine, tell her I said 'Hi' I guess. I have a feeling we wouldn't get along very well somehow... and that's saying something! I get along with just about everybody I meet (I think).

Gee, thanks. Yeah, I don't think it's a bad thing, although it does get a little tiring sometimes. I worry a lot about things I probably don't need to worry about, especially if I don't know if I'm bothering someone.

It must be kind of difficult living in a world where kind people are rare. I'd think it would cause a lot of problems.

From,  
Amy

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there Amy!

I believe so. I mean, one of my writers said that he was a Second Player and he is a human so I am starting to believe that everyone has a Second Player. Though I also wonder how we and the 2P universe came to be... have we always been here or were we created by some kind of event? I don't think we'll ever know...

I will~ I'm very curious to see how you act in my world!

It can be a bit... tiring at times be my fellow nations and I do care for one another deep down – really deep down in some cases – for example, I care for Alfred and Matthew tremendously and I'm sure that they care for one another even if they don't show it, and the same can be applied to Feliciano and Lovino. Ah... I'm getting a bit teary-eyed as I write this. I think I'd better stop writing now or your letter will be covered in tear stains.

Please write back soon.

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	83. Elleore Letter Six

_Hej _Arthur!

_Tak_! I just hate that pocket knife...

I see. She sounds fierce, hehe. I wish I could've met her. Well, at least her 1p!self, anyway. All I've ever been told about her was that she was hot-tempered like her father, Ireland, and that she looked like a ginger version of me with freckles.

That would be wonderful! U-Um, hehe, well it was originally for Mr. Romania *blush* b-but he asked me out, so now I'd like to use it so _Storebror_ Denmark and _Storebror_ Norway will finally get together.

Okay, I will, hehe.

Love,  
Elleore a.k.a. Mia Kohler

P.S. Do you think vampires like flowers? I want to get Mr. Romania a present, but I'm not sure what to get.

**HETALIA!**

Why hello there Elleore~

I know my darling Alfie must feel the same way about knives~ I would often use mine to discipline him and he quickly learned to listen when I got angry~

Don't worry luv, I'll look around my house to see if I still have that old painting of her!

Oh he did~? Congratulations my dear~! I'll send you the love potion anyway! Tell me if your Denmark and Norway fall in love!

Respond soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. I almost forgot, Happy late Halloween~


	84. Missouri Letter Eight

Hiya there!

It was no problem, I only got bit once! It is amazing, just don't posion my dad over there.

My actual father is ok, I think. He's trying to tell Britain to stop sending food over.

Also, I'm sending some frosted animal crackers, posion and whip cream do amazing things!

Sincerely,  
Missouri

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there Missouri~

Well it's a good thing that as a personification we you wouldn't die from something like that! I'll try not to but no guarentees~

I know where your father's coming from! I tried my counterpart's cooking and it was _horrible_! I'm a hundred percent sure that if I was not a nation, I would have died from the awful taste of it!

Thank you very much my dear~ I've just eaten one and it's heavenly~!

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	85. 2P! Seychelles Letter Two

So, Ollie,

_Merci_! It was delicious! I would love to come over when I get away from Daddy and his trying to not get me to poison my fish or stab someone for a week (which is useless), and make some with you. What do people say it's squishy for, then? Anyway, do you... You know, like like me back or... Do you swing another way?

_Bonne nuit_,  
2P!Seychelles [Marie]

**HETALIA!**

So nice to hear from you Seychelles!

You are quite welcome my dear~ I'm very happy that you enjoyed it! Yes! Please try and get away from Francis so I can teach you how to make my cupcakes! My cupcakes are squishy because there're soft and spongy~

A-Ah... um... I am extremely flattered that you _like_ me and I certainly think you are a charming, beautiful young woman... but I-I'm not exactly looking for a relationship at the moment... a-and besides, we are not that close... perhaps as we get to know each other I would start to develop feelings to you...? Love is a fickle thing...

P-Please write back soon...

Love,

Arthur Kirland

P.S. I cannot believe I've missed this but, my name is not Oliver it's Arthur.


	86. Steve Letter Seven

Dear Arthur,

Don't worry, I had thrown a book and it knocked the group's leader out. They pretty much left me alone after that.

My birthday is the twenty-fourth day of the tenth month. I love logic.

That sounds nice! Can you cook well other than cupcakes and cakes? If so, what is your favourite to eat and make?

By the way, is there anyone who you don't get along with? If so, why not? Also, what are they like?

Almost hit by a police car today,  
Steve

**HETALIA!**

So nice to hear from you~

Smashing lad! I'm proud that you fought back! If they ever bug you again let me know~ I'll pay them a visit and straighten them out for you~

O-October 24?! I am very sorry Steve! I've missed your birthday by more than a week! Pleae forgive me! I-I'll send you a cake right away and a present!

Y-Yes I can could things other than baked goods but they aren't nearly as delicious as my sweets. My favorite food other than cupcakes would be shepard's pie. You bake it just like a pie and it's filled with meats and potatoes! It's practically a meal in one!

I don't really get along with Lovino's brother – Feliciano – as he always seems to be angry at me... Feliciano would be the "leader" of us 2P Nations. I've heard that his counterpart is one of the weaker countries but in my world he's one of the strongest... and coupled with his love of blood and pain it makes him a very intimidating nation...

Then there's Spain. We haven't gotten along since the first time we met! We've always just clashed with one another since the beginning. Spain is a quiet nation and he isn't the most friendliest; he is very _very_ protective of Lovino and hates it when we get together and chat. He is an extremely good dancer – don't tell him I told you that – and all of us 2P Nations could quite literally watch him dance for hours.

Those are the two main nations I don't get along with as I don't really see the others that much.

Please be more careful Steve!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. Once again, I am terribly sorry I missed your birthday! I've sent a chocolate cake with my letter in hopes that you'll forgive me! I've also sent you a J-Pop CD since I know you like that genre of music... I just grabbed one out of the store so hopefully you like it!


	87. Qualeshia Marshall Letter Two

Dear Arthur,

*shocking gasps* Y-You think my name is exotic sounding *blushes* I mean that is really sweet of you to say. My favorite color is pink(my friends call me Pinky but I'm known as Princess Pinky [I named myself that]), No pets. I would love to have a big cuddly and fluffy doggy. I love cupcakes and cakes, my favorite flavors are chocolate, red velvet, strawberry velvet, ice cream, coconut (havn't had that in a LONG time), but most importantly CHEESE CAKE. The country I come from is U. S. A, I live in New Jersey (Northern). I don't really have many television shows that I truly love. Yet far as television goes, I love the channels HGTV (Home and garden television) and DIY( Do it yourself television) also Travel/History/Discovery/National Geographic/HBO too. What about you? I would like to know more about you Mr. Kirkland. I how you ask me such sweet and cute questions. You are a darling angel.

Love Truly,  
Qualeshia Marshall \( o )/

**HETALIA!**

Why hello there Qualeshia~

Of course! Qualeshia is such a unique and exotic sounding name~

Ooh! My favorite color is pink as well! Well pink and blue but I digress! I have a pet~ A lovley cat named Cupcakes~ Yay~! We have _another_ thing in common! I absolutely adore cupakes~! I love the three original flavors as I call them, vanilla, chocolate and strawberry! I'll send you some cupcakes at once! I love watching British shows like Doctor Who and Britain's Got Talent~ Though I watch cooking shows religiously everyday.

You flatter me luv~ I just wanted to know more about you~

Please respond soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. Happy late Halloween~ Did you do anything to celebrate?


	88. Britannia Letter Two

Dear Arthur/Britain,

Thank you so very much darling. You are an angel of a child, I'm so glad I raised you wonderfully. Don't you worry about your brothers, I'll speak to them about you. Although. I said some mushy things before, just know I do it because it out of love, your my son, and I haven't seen you in a really long  
time. *blows kisses through letter* Goodbye my darling. I'm a busy mummy so I won't be around so much, but I am looking over you, and you are a mature adult...you'll manage.

Love always and forever,  
Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

P.S. Sorry about the drinking mistake. I heard you make cupcakes, can your beloved mother try some? Take care.

**HETALIA!**

It's simply wonderful to hear from you Mother~

Thank you Mother~ I miss you terribly and hope you are happy wherever you are! Ah, that reminds me, are the other Ancient Nations with you? I'm talkig about the Roman Empire, Native America, Ancient Greece and the like.

I know you love me Mother~ I'm really glad to be reciving letters from you~!

Write back soon Mother!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. Its fine Mother!

P.P.S. Of course~ I've sent you a cupcake with this letter~ I truly hope you enjoy it!


	89. Euphemia Letter One

Dear Arthur,

Let me just say, I am in no way related to you, nor your mother. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Euphemia Li Britannia, Third Princess of Holy Britannia Empire (completely different show I come from). I hope that we can be friends with each other. I look forward to next time when I have thought of some questions.

Sincerely,  
Euphemia Li Britannia/Euphie

**HETALIA!**

Hello there Euphemia~

Oh okay~ Thank you for clearing that up! Truth be told at first I thought you were another Britannia or something~

Oh? You're a princess? How lovely~! You must be a beautiful, elegant young lady~ If you don't mind, would you tell me more about your kingdom? Just thinking about it brings me back to the Medieval Ages where the nobility and Knights were abundant!

Please respond soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	90. Nicole Letter Four

Hey Arthur,

I'm doing good just braving for the storm thats about to hit my home. Figures you all like to play with your Chocolate Bunny...Flying Mint Bunny...makes me wonder if anyone has tried to eat them. A Halloween party sounds great!

What are you guys dressing up as?

I wish it was called All Hallows Eve over here.. that sounds creepier.

Anyway hope you have fun and I'll talk to you later!

Nicole

**HETALIA!**

So nice to hear from you~

Storm? Are you having a storm in your neighborhood? I really hope you'll be alright when it blows over... if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me! I have quite a lot of things I could send to you! Batteries, food, money... just name it and I'll get it for you!

I don't know about Flying Mint Bunny but no one would be stupid enough to try and eat Flying Chocolate Bunny~ He's much to vicious and deadly~

Happy late Halloween! I tend to call All Hallow's Eve but no one know's what I'm talking about when I say that phrase so I'm forced to say Happy Halloween instead...

I dressed up as a pirate this year! I got inspiration after seeing my old pirate clothing in the closet! Did you dress up for Halloween?

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	91. Irina Braginskya Letter Two

_Zdravstvuyte_ = A formal way of saying hello

_Spasibo_ = Thank you

_Nyet_ = No

_Amerika_ = America

_Proshchayte _= A formal way of saying good bye

**HETALIA!**

Dear Comrade Kirkland,

_Zdravstvuyte_.

Thank you for responding! I cannot express how happy I was when Little Latvia gave me your letter! Although, I must ask that you please mail any future letters in white envelopes. Explaining to my brother why the 1P!England (is that how you write that?) is sending me a pink envelope might be a hard thing to do.

You like my name? Well, ah, _spasibo_ Comrade. That is a very kind thing to say... Did you know, when said in my accent, your name literally rolls of my tongue?

I am like... _Amerika_?

_Nyet_, you must be mistaken. I am constantly told by my brother that there is no one more different from us than them. Maybe you meant someone else?

My Ivan? Violent? I am sorry, but you must be mistaken again! The only time I have ever seen Ivan violent is when I misbehave, and even then he is kinder to me than when Lithuania or Estonia is in trouble.

Also, when he is angered by things outside home, my Ivan reacts the same way yours does. When he comes home upset, he goes into his room in the basement and watches horror movies on full volume. Even through the sound proofing we can hear the screams, and he often asks one of the Trembling Trio to go with him for comfort.

Where are you getting these strange ideas from, Comrade? Is it because you are from the Second Player Universe?

See! Even though we are only communicating through letters you understand that I am not delicate! I cannot comprehend why Ivan believes I will not be safe outside! As for Miss Hungary, I do not even think she knows I exist.

Please excuse me. I do not often rant like this.

Sewing and drinking tea. Is that all he does? In Russia, women compete in winter to see who can swim a stretch of ice-cold water the fastest, and the representation of England sews and drinks tea? Thank the _Tsars_ I did not write him. You are much more interesting, and we have only exchanged one letter!

Ask you anything? Well... There are many things that could be asked. I have been sheltered from my world as well as your world, so something generic would probably be good... And seeing as I know almost nothing about you... What do you like to do in your spare time? Also, what are three words you would use to describe yourself?

As for me, I enjoy playing and listening to music, dancing, gardening, writing, drawing, and training with Ivan!

I would use: artistic, happy, and family-oriented (that counts as one word) to describe myself.

_Proshchayte,_  
Irina Braginskya

P.S. _Spasibo_!

P.P.S. Whatever you put in your cupcakes is delicious. More please? I promise to send you something in return.

**HETALIA!**

Why hello there Irina~

Ah! My apologies~ I'll make sure that this letter and all future letters will be sent in a plain envelope! I do not want you getting in trouble now~ There are various ways to call our counterparts and us 2P Nations, and that is one way. You could also write 1P England – both capital and lowercase p will suffice – or you could simply write "my/your counterpart" or if you want to be formal you could write out First Player or Second Player.

Yes~ You're name is quite lovely~ If we should ever meet in person I would love to hear you say my name!

Ah, I'm sorry I meant to say you are in a situation like another one of my writers. She is also the representation of America and not many people know of her existence; apparently your world's America is very protective of her and she doesn't get to do much other than running a small bar...

Well my dear, from what I've gathered from my responses and from what I've learn from my counterpart, it seems that your brother can be quite violent to those outside your "family".

Well, perhaps I'm wrong about your Ivan after all, I've starting to think that there are other 1P and 2P Universes out there... Of course, this is only a theory but there's been an incident that cause the thought to appear in my head... Or maybe I've had one too many poisoned cupcakes and it's messing up my brain! Who knows?

I completely agree with you my dear! We've only writen to each other for a short while but I already know that you are a strong young woman~ Perhaps I can write to her and get her to help you?

It's fine luv~ I enjoy it when people rant~ You learn so much about them!

Russian woman seem very resiliant and tough~ Unfortunately, yes, my counterpart spends most of his time: sewing, drinking tea, yelling and cooking horrible food! If you ever go to his house, _do not_ eat his food! Thank you my dear~ You're making me blush~

To answer you first question, I love baking in my free time~ I can back anything from cupcakes to cookies and brownies to pies~ If you want I can send you some sweets? I'm sure you'll love them! I also visit my darling Alfie, cute Matthew, Francis and Lovino when I'm bored~ Or I'll visit my Wonderland citizens and cause some mayhem in their world with them! Then when I feel especially blood thirsty, I'll go out and have some "fun" with the humans of the world~

Three words to describe myself? Hmmm... they would be: cheerful, a baker and mad~ Not angry mad but insane mad~

You sound absolutely charming luv~ I'll be visiting the your world soon, perhaps I could drop by and visit you~ I would love to meet you in person~!

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. You are quite welcome~

P.P.S. Thank you and of course~ I can send you as many cupcakes as you want~

P.P.P.S. Happy late Halloween~! Did you and Ivan do anything to celebrate?


	92. Qualeshia Marshall Letter Three

Dear Arthur,

I really didn't do much on Halloween. Thank you though.

I've seen only a few episodes of _Doctor Who_, but, the show must be the old (around the mid 2000's). I just haven't seen the new one though. Haven't seen _Britain's Got Talent_, just not into series like that (seen _American Idol_ which I don't like). I love to write creatively. My favorite fiction genre is sci-fiction and fantasy. I use to hate fanfiction, though, that has change and I like it. I rather just make my own stories instead. Poems are fine when I'm in the mood for it, love writing my own quotes. Uh *starts blushing and smiling* I'm thankful for you being so sweet and adorable.

Love Truly,  
Qualeshia Marshall

P.S. I give you lots of love and kisses : -)

**HETALIA!**

It's so nice to hear from you Qualeshia~

Really? That's too bad... I dressed up and visited the other nations on Halloween~ Oh! And I also gave out sweets to all the little children out and about~ They were all so adorable in their little costumes~!

Yes, _Doctor Who_ is quite an old show but there are many people who love like! Like me~ I love watching talent shows from _Britain's Got Talent_ and _American Idol_! All the acts and performers always amazes me! You like to write? How charming~ I've never been much a writer myself but I do keep the occasional journal. You must send me some of your work~ I would _love_ to read your writing!

I love reading fantasy novels and romance books~ I have quite the library in my house full of books that I love~ My favorite novels would definitely be Alice in Wonderland and Peter Pan!

Please write back soon~ I enjoy receiving your letters~

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	93. Euphemia Letter Two

Dear Arthur,

Well. My homeland is Britannia, a beautiful empire, with loving people. I do in fact have a knight, who I am in love with, he feels the exact same way. I have loads of siblings who I truly love. Like my big sister Cornelia li Britannia, then there is Nunnally vi Britannia, along with her brother Lelouch vi Britannia (he is a mystery). I do what I can to help others regardless of who they are. I just want to love and befriend everyone, in hopes of changing the world to a better place. I am a bit naive though, but, I only want peace. Oh. Where are my manners? I've forgotten to ask you some questions. The first question that I have for you, Mr. Kirkland, is tell me a little about yourself?

Sincerely,  
Euphemia Li Britannia/Euphie

**HETALIA!**

Lovely to hear from you Eupehmia~

Your kingdom sounds absolutely wonderful~ I would love to visit it one day~ Since your kingdom's name is so similar to my mother's, I cannot help but wonder if your land and culture will be similar to mine? Do you have strong British influence? How different is our two nations? Ah~ So many questions~

Me? Well, I am the human personification of Britain – or England if you prefer that name, though my full nation name would be The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland but _please_ don't call me that! That name is so utterly boring and dreadful! Just call me Arthur. I have several siblings as well who represent Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland and the Republic of Ireland though I am close with only the first three as Ireland and I don't have a very good relationship at the moment...

Due to me being the personification of Britain, I have been around for a few hundred years~ I have seen and experienced much that a normal person wouldn't be able to understand. I've "raised" many children but the closest to my heart are the personifications of America and Canada~! I see them as my two sons and would do anything for them~! I am close with the personifications of France and Southern Italy and consider them to be my best friends~

I absolutely adore baking and my cupcakes are one of the best in the world! I shall send you some with this letter~ Hmm... I can't really think of anything else to write so I guess I'll end this letter now.

Please write back soon~

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	94. Demetrius Eisenhower Letter One

Dear Arthur,

Yo! I'm here just to say hello, man to man, nothing more. I don't right now have any questions to ask you as of yet, I surely will soon. Take care, dude.

Until next time,  
Demetrius Eisenhower

P.S. I don't like cupcakes. Not a fan of sweets, don't wast your cupcakes on me, someone else would like them more.

**HETALIA!**

Why hello there lad!

Thank you for writing me to Demetrius~ It always makes me super happy to see another letter in my mailbox~! You don't have any questions for me? Don't worry I have plenty for you~

How old are you? Where do you live? What's your favorite color? Favorite food? What do you like to so for fun? Do you have any pets? What's your favorite animal? If you could do anything in the world, what would you do and why?

Please respond soon~

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. Thank you for telling me~


	95. 2P! Italy Letter Two

_Bonjour _2p England,

Kurumu and 2p Italy is busy at the moment so I'll tell you that 2p Italy is fine now and no longer a celery stick. I'm sure that stupid 1p Russia sent every other 1p and even 2ps a photo of 2p Italy as a celery stick. _Oui._.. he a actually turned into a giant green celery due to a side effect of my friend Kurumu's potion. As to how Kurumu and 2p Italy met. He met her through me.

Angel Hikari: 2p Italy is dating Saubure!

Saubure: * Sigh* Angel, do you really have to tell everyone that?

Lucy Yagiri: Hey cotton candy, send Arisu chan anything poisoned and you die by my battle ax!

Saubure: Lucy calm down! She did traumatize the other 2p England... enough to make him hide in his closet in fear.

Well that's it for now.

From,  
Saubure and friends

P.S. If Lucy contacts you on her own please don't tell her where 2p Japan is. She'll go after him and try to keep him in her closet...

**HETALIA!**

'Ello there Saubure~

That's good to hear~ I was a bit worried about him but am glad to know that he's all better~ I never recived a photo of him... I would love to see it though~ It must have been a funny sight~ If you don't mind me asking, how did you and Italy meet? I know Italy and he's not exactly easy to talk to if you're just meeting him for the first time.

Eh?! Italy has a girlfriend?! Saubure must be an amazing woman for Italy to go out with her~ And she must be quite tough to put up with Italy's knives~ But if Italy is anything like his brother – and I know he is – he must treat Saubure like a queen~ Congralutions Saubure and Italy~!

C-Cotton candy? Ah~ That's a really cute nickname~ I love cotton candy~! Don't worry Lucy, I don't send poisoned cupcakes to my writers unless they specifically ask for one~

Wait.

Did you write that there's _another_ 2P me? I knew it! This just proves my theory~ Oh wait until I tell Lovino~! Oh... that reminds me, Italy is it true that you're being invaded by 2P America? If it is true then it must be another 2P America and not my darling Alfie!

Please respond soon~

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. Okay then~ I won't tell~


	96. Indiana Letter Four

Dear Arthur,

Really? That'd be awesome! Dad's a vegetarian in your world? Somehow I can't imagine that... I'm just going to have to come over and see for myself! I don't know about the western states, but Illinois, New York, New Jersey, and myself dressed up as 1920s style gangsters and ran around Europe creeping on people. We probably shouldn't have gone over to Romano's place, looking back on it, but Jersey's got her hand back now, so it's ok. Happy Halloween to you, too. :)

Stella Jones  
Indiana

**HETALIA!**

Hello there~

Yes~ I only have one rule, please let me know beforehand if you are visiting okay~? That sounds fun~! What did you four do to creep people out?

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	97. Lily Letter Nine

Dear Arthur,

Happy late Halloween to you as well. I didn't do too much. Mom and I stayed home and watched _It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown!_ and I handed out treats to the few kids that came by.

And the quail egg was well, very eggy tasting. When I ordered it I thought it would be cooked, but since I didn't want to waste food I ate it.

For some reason I feel very tired, so I hope you dont mind this short letter.

Love,  
Lily

**HETALIA!**

Lovely to hear from you luv~

That sounds rather relaxing~ I think I'll stay home next year and just hand out candy to the trick or treaters that come by~ Maybe I'll invite a few other nations for a small party as well... well I have a while year to decide what to do~

That's a good trait you have~ I've taught my darling Alfie and cute Matthew not to waste their food either~ When we used to eat dinner they needed to eat everything on it or no dessert~

Oh my, are you alright luv? Are you coming down with something? If you're sick you should eat some soup and go straight to bed! If you start feeling worse I may just have to visit you early to make sure you get better~

I hope you get feel better~!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	98. 2P! Seychelles Letter Three

Ollie

It's just a far-away, "I like you" thing... nothing too big, _oui_? Haha, anyway... Papa was confused as to why I'm sending letters to you, but I assured him nothing. He's unsure as to why I started writing to you not so long ago (and why I hadn't bothered to tell him), so he's very wary. Perhaps if we ever do meet, I could cook you fish, if you don't... mind the poison. I can take that out. I won't bring anything awkward up again, I promise! Well... what's it like across the ocean from Seychelles...?

_Au revior_, Ollie,

2P!Seychelles [Marie Mancham]

P.S. I could always stop sending you letters if it gets too awkward. Love is way too annoying if it's one sided, so how about we ever forget I said anything, _oui_?

**HETALIA!**

So nice to hear from you Seychelles~

Ah, firstly my name is Arthur luv~ I don't know why people are calling me Oliver but that isn't my name~!

Don't worry~ I'll tell Francis that we're only writing to each another~ Nothing suscipious or wrong with that! When we do meet I don't mind the poison~ I've eaten quite a lot of my own poisoned cupcakes so it doesn't really affect me~ Plus as nations we can't die!

Well, we have opposite climates. Where it's warm and tropical where you live, it's cool and cloudy here in Britain. Being so close to the main body of Europe means that I can quite literally visit all the nations there in one day~ Though I mainly visit France and Lovino.

How is it in Seychelles? It must get terribly lonenly being so far away from everyone... I know! You can come visit me anytime you feel lonely~ Or you could visit France~ I'm sure he would love to get a visit from his daughter~

Please write back soon my dear~

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. Alright then~


	99. 2P! Lovino Letter Nine

_Ciao _Arthur,

My, that's actually less than I thought you would need. I'm glad that even my counterpart is able to cook. Even IF he's a tacky dresser with a bad attitude. ;)

_Mi dispiace_. It's a shame that more nations don't like you. Of course I guess they feel the same about me too.

'Kurumu Yamamoto'….? Hmm…. Can't really say I have heard about her _amico._ And you say she's Feli's _amica_? He's never told me about. But… Pfft maybe he didn't tell because they're dating? Isn't that a cute thought.

_Baci e abbracci_,  
Lovino

P.S. _Sì!_I loved yours as well!

P.S.S. Hm…? What do you mean something weird?

**HETALIA!**

Hello Lovino~

Well, I think you're lucky to have such a cute counterpart~ At least your's doesn't act like a grumpy old man that forgot to take his morning nap! Plus, have you _seen_ what my counterpart wears? I think my clothing and color scheme is _much_ better than his.

_Someone_ has to be the cheerful nations right? If we are all dark and bloodthirsty all the time then the world would be much more chaotic and wild. Our 1P selves have: their America, Italy, Russia and France while we have: me, you, and lovely Belarus~

Guess what! The two _are _dating~! Can you believe it?! You're brother has a girlfriend! I always thought he and Germany would end up together but I guess not. Say~ We should find _you_ a girlfriend – or boyfriend - as well~ That way you and your brother could go on double dates~! That'd be so cute!

Write back soon~

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. Thank you~

P.P.S. I have a theory that can be backed up by some of the other letters I recived, Lovino, I believe that the America threatening to invade you is from another 2P universe.

**HETALIA!**

**TsubakiTwilight:** Ooh! Things are getting all sci-fi, alternate dimensiony! On another note, Arthur and Lovino totally remind me of two old gossiping women!


	100. TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone Letter One

Dear 2p England,

Please keep 2p Perth away from us, you know little sister the one who never talks with black hair and a light blue streak in it. She keeps trying to kill us with a baseball bat and I have homework.

Thank you.

From,

TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone and 1p Perth

**HETALIA!**

Hello there~

I'll keep an eye out for a girl matching that description but I must ask, who's little sister is she?

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	101. Amy Letter Six

Dear Arthur,

Yeah, that's a good question. I don't know how somebody would find that out either, so I think you might be right in saying we'll never know. Kind of sad though. I bet it would be really interesting.

Me too. If I had to guess, I'd think my 2P! self would be loud and vocal (since at least in person I'm usually pretty shy). Plus, she'd really like messing with (or tormenting) people. I bet she'd hate music too, since I really love music. That's my guess anyway. I think I already mentioned how I've wondered about this before, so I have a few theories like this. (She'd probably like anything sharp as a weapon too. I think I could go on for a while, so maybe I'd better stop.)

Aw. It's nice to hear you guys still care about each other though. Like um... cute or something? I'm not that good at using that word, I always feel like it doesn't apply the way I want it to. (Too much associations with little animals and plushies and such.) Oh sweet! I mean, 'sweet' is the better word here.

From,  
Amy

**HETALIA!**

It's so nice to hear from you my dear~

Yes it would~ Maybe I'll talk to China about it... he _is_ the oldest one of us.

I'll keep an eye out for her~ I'm quite interested in meeting her~ If I do managed to find her I'll let you know all about your counterpart~!

Thank you luv. Well, I'd like to believe that love – whether family or between two lovers – exists all across space and time and it is one of human's basic needs – a good example would be the love of a mother and child. No matter what species or time period, the love between a mother and child is always the same.

Respond soon~!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

**HETALIA!**

**TsubakiTwilight: **After posting this chapter I realized that this is the 100th letter I recieved! So congratulations Uninformed Otaku for being the 100th letter Arthur responds to!


	102. Bernkastel Letter Three

Dear Arthur,

Oh, the game? Well we set it in a place, see who's players would die, and who would win. Lambdadelta has cheated a couple of times... so I would have to punish her, like beating her with a chair. Oh. I didn't know you thought my last name was my first. It is okay. I don't have much to say.

Sincerely,  
Witch Of Miracles  
Bernkastel Frederika

P.S. Oh. That doesn't sound like a good thing to see...

P.P.S. Of course. People still need to know about witches, and the children are out on All Hallows Eve...

**HETALIA!**

Hello Bernkastel~

That sounds like my kind of game~ I sometimes play a similar game when I'm in the mood for some chaos although it only has two players – me and some unlucky soul I pick off the street~ I quite literally toss them into my Wonderland and watch as they try to escape~ None do but there were a few that came really close to escaping! Sometimes I join in on the fun and chase them around for a little bit~

She cheats? That's not very nice is it? I'm glad you show Lambdadelta that you don't like cheating~!

Please write back soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


	103. Missouri Letter Nine

Dear Arthur,

Sorry for not repsonding as quickly, lost the Internet. I think we can die, but only when there is another state that needs to be found... I've been alive for twenty years as Missouri, and it's cool, since I appear as a early teen.

I agree, I don't think that Britain will take that fact well. I've even told him.

No problem! I'll send you anything that involes food or ingredients.

Sincerely,  
Missouri

**HETALIA!**

So nice to hear from you luv~

Don't worry my dear~ I understand~

True, as personifications we can't truly "die" until our nation is either dissolved, wiped off the face of the Earth or changes – much like how Greece and Egypt's mothers died due to the fact that their respective country was modernizing very quickly.

Thank you my dear~ And I'll do the same as well~!

Respond soon!

Love,

Arthur Kirkland


End file.
